Mi victima, eres tú
by Scorpion25Akuma
Summary: Una estudiante de preparatoria aburrida; un asesino profesional descubierto. ¿Cuántas emociones desencadenaría un encuentro tan explosivo?  Natsu x B.J.
1. Chapter 1

Nota aclaratoria: "Skip Beat" no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción "Closer". Lo único mío es la retorcida historia XD!

Advertencia: lemmon, escenas violentas (sexuales y otras cosas..XP) y lenguaje soez. Están advertidas…XD!...

Esta historia es un "B.J x Natsu" (Por fin puedo hacerlo! *Llorando de emoción*) Espero que les guste pues es para ustedes como agradecimiento por dejarme 100 rw en "Trabajos Forzados" (Cuando comencé a escribir, todavía eran 97. Ahora, son 107! Domo!)

_"I broke apart my insides  
(Help me)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself"_

_CLOSER por Nine Inch Nails_

-Y dime, ¿Tienes algo planeado para este fin de semana?- Kaori giró su cuerpo hacía atrás dispuesta terminar la conversación que tuvimos a primera hora de la mañana –Te quejaste de la monotonía y un montón de cosas más. Supongo ya pensaste en algo, ¿No?- durante medio minuto, clavé la vista en la ventana que daba justo a los vestigios dejados por el otoño de un árbol fantasmagórico que en verano, se convertiría en un ginkgo común y corriente.

El verano…

No pude evitar reír sarcásticamente ante la imagen del sol y el brillo de la juventud que me esperaba; la alegría de los corazones ansiosos por vivir un romance pueril y fugaz. La nausea se apoderó de mí, ¡Cómo detesto el verano, con sus insípidas emociones!

¡Tan aburrido!

Aún así, dicha estación del año traía ciertas trampas jugosas para las mentes más despiertas.

Como la mía.

A Kaori, podía comentarle, aunque, ¿Cómo podría entender mi padecimiento? Hasta donde conocía, ella nunca ha manifestado síntomas parecidos. La observé detenidamente, mirándome expectante de conocer los secretos de mi retorcida mente; reconocía esa expresión, la misma que tenía al proponerle una novedosa, sádica y jocosa tortura contra una víctima inocente… de las tantas que abundaban en aquella escuela; entre todos los incautos que aún me consideran, un ejemplo a seguir y la imagen que toda chica anhela alcanzar.

Pero hoy, quiero sorprenderla. Tengo la enfermiza necesidad de asquearla e irritarla; alcanzar el limite o más allá; porque, incluso con mis fieles amigas, la rutina ha hecho mella en mi entusiasmo. Nada me sorprende o excita en lo absoluto.

¡Vamos, Kaori! ¡Dame la mueca de repulsión que ansío! Nunca me has defraudado, ¡No comiences ahora!

-Amiga. Tengo decidido que es lo que haré- hablé pausadamente, saboreando las palabras –Deseo corromper mi cuerpo…- ¡Sí! ¡Mírame con más asombro! –Quiero tener sexo con un extraño. O mejor aún: con varios, ¿Qué te parece?- la inocencia de mi voz no era más que sarcasmo azuzado por el frío silencio de Kaori, ¿Planeaba reprochar mi nueva forma de diversión?

-¡Ah!- suspiró pesadamente –Has buscado un juego en que no podré participar. Te estás volviendo egoísta –el canturreo de su voz me indicó hasta qué grado era leal y fiel a mis caprichos. No pude evitar sonreír… sonreír de verdad -Quieres que mienta por ti si tus padres preguntan, ¿Nee?- zorra astuta, ¡Vaya que leía mi mente!

-Agradecería mucho el favor-

-Mañana hay una fiesta en la casa de Rui, del aula 1-D -¿Un compañero del mismo nivel? Lo conocía, era un idiota pero siempre afamaban las salvajes fiestas que hacía en casa cuando sus padres se ausentaban por el trabajo (Muy parecidos a los míos) -¿Vas a ir? Será fácil ligar en un lugar como ese…-

-No creo que me convenga: no pienso dejar que descubran quien soy en realidad-

-No hay problema- a veces Kaori pecaba de positiva –Me han dicho que terminan tan drogados que ni recuerdan que han hecho. ¿Será que te dio miedo?- el reto no era un buen aliciente: mi orgullo no conocía igual y recibir una bofetada con el guante merecía todas las demostraciones pertinentes.

-Por supuesto que no- acoté entre ofendida y risueña –Es más: te demostraré de lo que soy capaz-

-¿Es una apuesta, querida Natsu?-

-Es una apuesta, estimada Kaori-

-¿Y cuál es la ganancia?- excavé profundo en el baúl de mis tretas más sucias, ¿Qué podíamos ofrecer? Una sombra oscura nubló mi vista, develándome la jugarreta perfecta.

-Sí ganas, me vestiré como un gallo para el festival de la escuela…-

-¡Oh! ¡Qué emocionante sería!- que descaro de su parte el relamerse los labios frente a mí.

-Sólo si no logro mi objetivo; en dado caso, si gano, deberás masturbarte frente a uno de esos viejos pervertidos de oficina que abordan el metro a la hora pico-

-¡Natsu!- jamás la vi tan sonrojada y alterada. Solté una suave carcajada, burlándome de su incomodidad.

-Me parece justo: yo me humillo frente a esta escoria y tú lo haces en un tren. Incluso creo que lo llevas más fácil: será un desconocido que no volverás a ver nunca en la vida, ¿O prefieres que cambie por el equipo de básquetbol?-

-¡No! ¡Haré lo que dices! Es un trato: tienes quince días para ofrecer tu "evidencia"- como si cerráramos un negocio lucrativo, nos dimos las manos solemnemente.

Ah… Kaori…

¡Prepárate para el tormento!

…..

Al pasar por el pórtico de la enorme casa de Rui, descubrí hasta qué punto ha llegado la estupidez adolescente: dos tipejos lanzaban desde las gradas, globos llenos de cerveza; el líquido impactaba sobre las chicas con sus blusas escotadas, revelando los relieves de los sostenes y uno que otro pezón erecto por el frío de la noche, todas riendo como enajenadas.

Bastó una mirada para advertirles que no se atrevieran a jugarme la broma. Por lo menos el sentido común lo tenían intacto.

Deambulé entre los invitados que en cuestión de minutos, yacían borrachos sobre los caros sillones italianos (Uno de los cuales, ostentaba una perfecta mancha de vomito que a la mamá del anfitrión no le haría mucha gracia).

-Vaya… esto sí es interesante- me sentía poderosa al verlos como gusanos, arrastrándose sobre el suelo, imposibilitados de recuperar la postura; fornicando como conejos sobre la magnífica mesa del comedor cubierta de un mantel de lino blanco o usando la baranda que daba a la terraza. Aquello era una autentica orgía.

Pero lo que provocó un latido de emoción y anticipación en mi pecho fue ver a la mejor amiga de esa mojigata de Chitose, una tal Akemi, dedicarse a complacer a la fila de chicos que esperaban pacientemente por follarla.

–¡Qué oportuno!- murmuré sin dejar de observar el peculiar acto; sus gemidos sacaron risas despectivas de mis labios. Aunque, se notaba a leguas que habían utilizado alguna droga en ella, lo cual, convertía aquel acto en una violación.

Bueno, no me importa si fue consensuado o no. Serviría para entretenerme un rato.

Mi mente, siempre en busca del ocio maquiavélico, maquinó veloz mi siguiente travesura: con una mano, sostenía mi vaso con soda y con la otra, tomé el móvil y dediqué diez minutos completos a retratar en un largo "snapshoot" la sesión pornográfica.

–Pasado mañana serás muy popular, Ake chan- procuré capturar bien su rostro y las pociones sexuales más bochornosas. Al finalizar, guardé el aparato no sin dejar de sentir un cosquilleo persistente en el vientre. Ver a mis compañeros enfrascados en someter a esa chica, despertaron el mismo deseo dentro de mí.

–Creo que es hora de buscar un posible candidato…- regresé a la labor de pasearme entre los corros de gente. No era difícil encontrar hombres dispuestos, lo difícil era que cumplieran mis expectativas.

Por fin, un tipo del tercer año me llamó la atención: lo abordé de inmediato, uniendo nuestros labios. Su boca tenía un ligero sabor a marihuana que no me gustó mucho. Corté el beso y dispuse retirarme a por otro menos dopado cuando aquel me tumbó contra la alfombra persa del recibidor; su aliento fétido chocando contra mi nariz obligó a que girara el rostro a un lado.

-Quieres joder, ¿Eh? Voy a darte algo bueno…- como si su olor no fuera suficiente, sacó de entre sus pantalones un flácido y enjuto miembro. A pesar de las circunstancias, solté una risotada pues él se veía muy pagado de sus atributos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un capullo?- el inútil masculló una retalía de maldiciones, herido en su orgullo. Aún mofándome del "reducido" ego, empujé fuerte para lanzarlo a un lado… sólo para ser testigo del sigiloso movimiento tras las cortinas: una enorme sombra escabulló en el interior de la casa y arremetió contra mi atacante a balazos que le volaron en mil pedazos los sesos. Un poco de materia gris embarró mi mejilla derecha, pero me dio igual.

–Y justo comenzaba a creer que esta noche se iba por la cloaca…- el asesino me miró a los ojos y el corazón me dio un brinco, ¡Qué mirada! Tan gélida y cruel… penetrante. Podía perderme en las profundidades oscuras de sus pupilas más el sonido del griterío y las sirenas de la policía junto a los correteos frenéticos nos hicieron romper el contacto, haciéndonos caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó aquel entre dientes, poniendo píes en polvorosa, dirigiéndose al muro que separaba el patio trasero de la calle.

Sabiéndome en un lugar inconveniente y sin conocer bien la nomenclatura de la zona, actué instintivamente: imité al hombre, casi saltando al mismo tiempo la barrera de piedra. Él tomó el camino que seguía recto, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Le seguí el paso pero de un momento a otro, desapareció.

Como un fantasma.

…

Recurrí a Yumika en busca de auxilio: era la casa más cercana y su mamá nunca preguntaba demasiado (Era Natsu, la perfecta, ¿Quién sospecharía?)

-¿Quieren unas galletitas y té? ¿O prefieren leche?- la señora era la atención andando; siempre actuaba del mismo modo, ansiosa por participar del mundo al que pertenece su querida hija.

-Yo prefiero té, si no es mucha molestia- respondí con una sonrisa falsa al igual que mi amiga. Cuando su madre salió, Yumika saltó de inmediato, hambrienta de información.

-¿Y bien? ¿¡Qué te pasó! Cuando me llamaste por teléfono te oías ajetreada, ¿Dónde andabas a estas horas de la noche?-

-Fui a la fiesta de Rui…- analicé la posibilidad de relatarle el escenario: lo hice a medias, pues no debía delatar al misterioso sujeto que provocó el tumulto.

-¡Guau! ¿¡De verdad no viste quien fue!- negué con la cabeza –Rayos… hubiera sido genial que vieras su rostro… ya sabes…- sonrió pícaramente –Una fantasía sexual que involucre a un asesino no vendría de más…- sabía que de toda mi pandilla, Yumika compartía la misma demencia que yo; en el fondo, era una depravada y lo comprobé al verla acercarse a mí en un gateo provocativo –La sensación de peligro… es muy excitante…- reconocí la razón en sus palabras -¿Vas a mostrarme las fotos?- de la cartera, saqué el móvil y juntas, nos reímos hasta llegar a la evidencia de Akemi -¡Mira si será puta!- partiéndose de risa, Yumika rodó por el suelo, entretenida en grande con los escarceos de nuestra compañera -¡Lo sabía! Se lo dije a Tsugumi, pero no me creyó…- no me tomé la molestia de aclarar la situación así que, con toda libertad, siguió pasando imágenes hasta toparse con una que llamó poderosamente su atención: dos chicas besándose –A estas las conozco: compartimos la clase optativa de arte, ¿En serio son lesbianas?-

-Quizá no: estaban tan borrachas que de seguro ni sabían a quien besaban…-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- la abrupta propuesta me dejó en el aire por unos segundos. Nunca lo había considerado, pero, ¿Por qué no? Los límites son para las mentes simples y, en esencia, seguía excitada. Usar el cuerpo de Yumika no tenía nada de mal: ella satisfacía su morbo y yo el mío: ambas ganábamos.

Nos acercamos, lamiendo nuestros labios, preparándolos. Fue extraño… diferente al asqueo que compartí con el chico fusilado. A ella le gustaba imponerse, demostrándomelo con la persistente necesidad de recostarme sobre el futón para profundizar el beso.

La señora de la casa pidiendo entrar interrumpió el momento, sin posibilidades de continuar al quedarse a platicar un rato entre nosotras. Al retirarse, nos dirigimos miradas cómplices.

-¿Sabes? ¿No sería divertido acosar sexualmente a Chitose?- propuse distraída, viendo a futuro. Yumika sorbió un poco de té, contestando con media sonrisa.

-Sí eres tú, estoy segura que caería fácilmente. Besas muy bien-

¡Oh!

Gracias por la estimación. La tomaré en cuenta.

**********************BJ*****************************

Viernes por la noche.

Hacía una semana que maté aquel muchacho en la fiesta. Bufé iracundo; ¿¡Desde cuándo el gran asesino B.J era contratado para encargarse de sabandijas púberes!

-"Dinero es dinero"- y ese era mi lema: matar por una recompensa (El chico le jugó sucio a un traficante de droga); una que otra vez, por placer.

Tomé un sorbo del abrasante whisky sin soltar el cigarro que pendía de las comisuras de mi boca, habilidad adquirida con los años de ser bebedor empedernido y un fumador vicioso pues ambos me ayudan a soportar la vida que llevo, donde no sé si amaneceré para ver un nuevo día. Sin embargo, esta noche busco satisfacer otras necesidades menos gratas: mi nueva víctima es una mujer, la hija de un importante miembro de la "Dieta" japonesa que suele frecuentar el bar durante los fines de semana; según lo investigado, tiene la mala costumbre de coquetear de más.

Gruñí insatisfecho por el sacrificio que llevaría a cabo esa noche.

El sexo nunca ha sido mi fuerte pero he tenido que aprender a usarlo como herramienta para manipular; sean hombres o mujeres, todos caen ante las debilidades físicas de su organismo. Seres primitivos que dejan que sus instintos básicos manejen la razón.

Los humanos me dan asco…

Con la mirada, busco a mi presa; atraerla a mi trampa, no será inconveniente; puedo leer las emociones como libros abiertos, incluso aunque no lo sepan: mi especialidad es descifrar la conducta humana para manipular y la femenina ha sido una de las más complicadas de entrañar pero que ha dado beneficios bien pagados en mi haber.

Pronto la encontré, bailando sosamente bajo las luces intermitentes en la pista, junto a sus amigas. A lo lejos, un trío de guardaespaldas vigilaba recelosos a su licencioso encargo. Sonreí, mi empresa nocturna tendría mucha dificultad.

La chica tuvo la desgracia de fijarse en mi; compuse una mueca seductora y está rió vanidosa, buscando el consejo de sus amigas. Comenzaron a señalarme y a empujar a la joven, alentándola a hablarme. Volví a probar, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Kya!- gritaron al unisonó. No pude evitar burlarme interiormente por una muestra tan infantil de excitación cuando sería la última que emitiría. Claro, debía burlar primero a esa guardia de pacotilla.

Mi cavilación quedó interrumpida con la entrada de una mujer de aspecto imponente que empujó a la manada de féminas que estorbaban su camino. Dediqué buena parte de mi tiempo en admirar su figura: el diminuto top de cuero negro dejaba gran parte del vientre y escote al descubierto y ni que hablar de esa falda… si es que algo como eso podía ser llamado con tal nombre; las botas estiletto llenas de cadenas tintineaban mientras caminaba cual modelo sobre una pasarela y el largo cabello rubio con mechones magenta se mecía a cada paso. Era un deleite para la vista.

La extraña se detuvo a media pista y para sorpresa (Y entretenimiento de algunos), realizó un exótico baile siendo sus caderas la guía de un hipnótico serpenteo al que se le unieron varios pares de hombres, desesperados por obtener cualquier cosa que ella ofreciera. Pese a todo, ninguno logró el preciado objetivo y cuando me miró, entendí: era a mí a quien provocaba… estaba seduciéndome tan explícita e impúdicamente que le faltaba poco para señalarme con el dedo.

Dudé, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Un engaño? Nadie en su sano juicio trataría de provocarme (No con la expresión de mi rostro que reconozco, es parca y poco amigable), ¿Entonces? Ella volvió a incitarme y decidí averiguar a qué venía ese malsano interés.

Dejé atrás mi bebida y la chaqueta. Quise tomarla despacio, para darme tiempo en hacer una idea de sus verdaderas intenciones pero, cuando conocí el calor de su piel, el hambre me hizo agua la boca; recorrí desde los hombros hasta los muslos sin dejar ella de frotar su trasero contra mi pelvis en una danza erótica nunca antes experimentada pero bien recibida por mi desatendida libido.

-¿Qué te parece si me invitas un trago?- habló con una voz entre dulce y provocativa; ello me indicó, que su edad debía encontrarse por los dieciséis o diecisiete. ¿Cómo la dejaron entrar en aquel antro?

-¿Tienes edad para hacerlo?- ella rió y giró su cuerpo para apoyar las finas manos en mi pecho, acariciando sobre la tela de la camisa, obligándome a suspirar.

-¿Puedo seducirte pero no tengo derecho a tomarme siquiera una cerveza?, ¡La vida es injusta!- tomándola por la cintura, detuve nuestra actividad únicamente porque comenzábamos a llamar la atención de los demás.

-Sígueme a una distancia prudencial- amenacé; me extrañó ver como obedecía, alejándose en dirección a la barra donde complací su pedido estoicamente aunque por dentro la curiosidad me matara.

-Yo te vi…- dijo de pronto sin mirarme a la cara, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento –En la fiesta de la semana pasada… le disparaste a un fulano que trataba de manosearme… - traté de permanecer sereno a semejante revelación y a su vista de reojo, ¿¡Cómo pudo…! ¿¡Por qué no la reconocí! ¡Yo, un asesino experimentado; engañado por un disfraz mediocre! –En esa ocasión tenías el cabello rubio pero pude distinguirte… por tus ojos; tienes la mirada de una bestia enjaulada…- tragué duro disimuladamente.

¿Qué acción debía tomar?

¿Matarla?

Sí. Pero antes, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere.

-Creo que te has confundido de hombre-

-No- contestó impetuosa –Estoy segura que eres ese asesino. No te preocupes: no pienso revelar tu "pasatiempo"- ella se burla en mis narices… –He desarrollado un especial interés por ti…-

-No estoy de humor para los juegos de una mocosa. Vete, tengo mis propios problemas. ¿O quieres algo de mí?- andarse con delicadezas ya no era una opción: íbamos directo al grano y la chica entendía pues no perdió el brillo malicioso de su mirada ni un segundo. Algo admirable y digno de alabanzas.

-Has estado mirando a esa de allá- señaló en dirección a la estúpida bailadora quien ahora, permanecía aplastada en medio de dos musculosos y exageradamente bronceados muchachos –¿Te han pagado para acabar con ella?- no emití respuesta por simple orgullo, ¿¡Desde cuándo me venía estudiando! –Pero hay guardaespaldas (Los vi reaccionar cuando la empujé)… Si te ayudo a llevar a cabo el trabajo, ¿Me darás lo que te pida?- solté una pedorreta, burlándome; ¿Ésta niña pensaba extorsionarme? Bueno, era un juego interesante y divertido. No podía ser que yo, siendo el adulto y el experto en la materia, fuera derrotado por ella, ¿No?

-¿En Serio?- pregunté escéptico y despreciativo –No encuentro pretextos para no intentarlo, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- y supe, casi de inmediato, que había cometido un error al dejarme llevar por la prepotencia.

Ella dedicó una mirada predadora y sonrió como sólo los verdaderos psicópatas asesinos que disfrutan la muerte en grande lo harían.

Ella… ¡Consiguió manipularme!

¿¡En qué jodido lio me he metido!

*************************NTS****************************

¡Qué suerte!

Jamás creí que esta noche, reencontraría al asesino que ocupó mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo durante la semana. "Él" venía a mí en sueños e incluso, al distraer la mente durante una clase particularmente aburrida. Aquello era deseo obsesivo; una necesidad imperativa por tenerlo, atraparlo y convertirlo en mi juguete favorito pues había decidido, que ese hombre sería mío y le concedería el honor de ser mi primer amante.

Y esta noche… simplemente quise probar algo nuevo usando un disfraz (Yumika me acompañó a un sector de ropa sexual en "Harayuku" y una tienda de pelucas); ocultándome bien, dando rienda suelta al lado más indómito de mi ser, sin saber que lo encontraría.

Mi asesino permanecía sentado como un lobo solitario, bebiendo desgarbado y fumando como chimenea, sin dejar de mirar a un grupo de estúpidas chicas universitarias que bailaban como si sus brazos no tuvieran gobierno, especialmente a la tarada que ocupaba el puesto de en medio; la reconocí (Por las páginas sociales de las revistas de corazón), era la hija de un tipo importante.

Una víctima, sin lugar a dudas.

Quería sentirme parte de ese mundo así que hice una prueba: pasé a través de la "manada" y unos tipos semi ocultos en la oscuridad se pusieron al brinco de inmediato.

Guardaespaldas.

Eso sería un problema para el misterioso sicario pero, existía una forma de burlarlos. Lo comprobé cuando bailé: no me quitaron los ojos de encima; los hombres son organismos mediocres y rudimentarios, fáciles de controlar si les muestras lo que más anhelan sus bajos instintos.

Ese lapso de distracción me sirvió para chequear alrededor y calibrar posibles planes de ataque pues mi futuro juguetito sexual parecía quebrarse la cabeza, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

No lo culpo: para realizar su cometido, necesitaría una segunda mano, ¿Y quién mejor que yo para tal papel? Lastimosamente, él es muy desconfiado (Gajes del oficio, supongo) y se lo pensó bien antes de acudir a mi llamado; al final, accedió, complaciéndome con el tacto de sus manos que fácilmente destrozarían mi cuello de un apretón pero que por el momento, proferían caricias algo toscas.

Por lo visto no sería un amante detallista y tierno.

Con su voz grave y sibilante, me ordenó separarnos y fingir no estar juntos. Entendía porque: nos convertimos en el centro de atención en la pista. Mala estrategia para un asesinato importante. Ya en la barra, mi lado sádico no pudo contenerse: le confesé conocerlo y de dónde. Su sorpresa pasó bien disimulada pero la tensión de los músculos me dictaminó la realidad.

Sabía que en mi situación, estaba en absoluta desventaja: él era un asesino profesional (De seguro), podía matarme cuando quisiera al ser la única testigo de su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, mi deseo por provocarle era más fuerte y casi sentí como mi vientre se derretía al escuchar su aprobación (Reticente, claro) del plan que ideé.

Pagará caro el desestimar mis capacidades: esa noche, un asesino se volvería mi mascota. Saboreé la imagen, ansiosa de verla hecha realidad y de paso, vivir una estimulante aventura donde colaboraría a terminar con la vida de otro ser viviente. ¿Qué podía ser más emocionante que eso?

-Escucha: distraeré a esos guardaespaldas. Dime, ¿Qué tan exacta es tu puntería?-

-Perfecta- masculló entre dientes, molesto por ver en tela de duda sus habilidades.

-Cuando esos tres tengan la vista puesta en mi; te ubicarás detrás de esa escenografía de allá- justo tras los guardaespaldas, un paredón de madera mostraba un exótico mural lleno de ranuras y grecas ideales para apuntar sin ser visto (Era la zona más oscura del antro) –Y desde ahí, dispararás cuando te de la señal. Dependerá de ti en que parte del cuerpo pero te recomiendo hacerlo siguiéndome el juego- había incertidumbre e incredulidad en sus facciones, ¿Seguía viéndome como una inútil?

-¿A qué te refieres con seguirte el juego?- interesado, arqueó una ceja.

-Mírame…- sabiéndolo dispuesto a cooperar, con destreza, robé una botella de ron que permanecía ignorada cerca de la barra y me dirigí hacía mis incautos caballeros. De reojo, observé que el asesino ya no estaba en donde lo dejé –Hola- saludé como si nada -¿Alguien pidió una botella?- levanté el pesado objeto de cristal a la altura del escote, donde aquellos no perdieron detalle. Ni siquiera analizaron las razones detrás de una oferta tan inusual o que fuera la misma que lanzó al suelo a su "jefa"; tomaron la botella y bebieron directo de ella, pronto, estaban desorientados y envalentonados.

Era la hora.

Me dediqué a platicar únicamente con el de la derecha (Qué parecía el novato) y le hice propuestas indecorosas que excitaron su entusiasmo obligando a los otros dos a sentirse humillados y desplazados. Comenzaron a disputarse y al ocurrir esto, la primera parte del proceso estaba lista; mañosa cual zorra, le quité a uno el arma; luego me confundí entre la gente, como una sombra, viendo como el más viejo de los guardias sacaba un revolver igual al que robé, amenazando a sus camaradas con él. Y de pronto, dispuso disparar a diestra y siniestra, creando histeria colectiva.

Veloz, me acerqué al muro donde, bien oculto, estaba mi "camarada"; con un movimiento sutil, le pasé el objeto de metal, indicándole tácitamente que aquello debía ser usado en lugar de su propia arma.

Ojala entendiera y prestara ojos, pues en el instante transcurrido, uno de los hombres apuntaba una segura trayectoria de bala que pasaría cerca del cráneo de la chica ha asesinar. Era momento de que el asesino hiciera su trabajo: usando la fallida bala perdida, tendría una mínima oportunidad para acertar al blanco que hubiera alcanzado originalmente, disfrazando el cometido y cuya culpa, caería sobre el irresponsable guardaespaldas borracho.

Un grito de terror y una mujer yacía tirada en el suelo, bañada en su propia sangre que manaba de una herida más o menos ubicada entre los huesos parietal y frontal. ¡Qué cuadro más divertido! Quería verla hasta que no le quedara sangre mas fui sujeta por la cintura y sacada a trompicones de ahí.

-Date prisa… la policía ya viene…- dijo el alto hombre mientras dejaba el arma homicida cerca de unas gradas: ahí la descubrirían rápidamente y sabrían a quien pertenecía -¡Vamos!- pasamos la puerta de entrada y cruzamos a la izquierda, corriendo hasta un lejano callejón donde una flamante motocicleta aguardaba -¿Alguna idea de dónde ir?- no tenía que pensarlo demasiado. Era hora de mi recompensa.

-A un "Love Hotel"-

…

Aquella habitación no era muy grande pero tenía lo que un hotel de esa "índole" tendría: una cama mediana, un baño con todos sus elementos y un televisor provisto de canales pornográficos y muchos DVD del mismo género.

No sería necesario utilizarlos.

Quería comenzar de inmediato pero… ¿Por qué la prisa? Él se ve ansioso por irse y no pienso darle gusto. Voy a jugar con mi comida antes de devorarla.

-No pienso acostarme con un hombre que huele tan fuerte a pólvora y cigarrillos- el asesino me miró feroz y yo lo tomé por la bufanda púrpura que llevaba al cuello, guiándolo al baño. Me pareció demasiado sumiso pues no se opuso. Gruñí. ¡La diversión está en el reto! ¡Ah! Bueno… ya encontraría la manera de ponerlo violento.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo sin una gota de perturbación en la voz. ¡Dioses! ¿¡Es qué es una maldita máquina! No… no podía ser… sentí la lujuria manar de él al bailar tan pegados; el contacto físico fue electrizante y mutuo. Maldito bastardo orgulloso, juro que no vas a poder mostrar esa expresión de frialdad frente a mí nunca más.

-¿No es obvio?- lentamente, desabotoné la camisa negra y el cinto de cuero salió volando sin dificultades; él enarcó una ceja mientras me ocupaba de sus pantalones y yo sonreí traviesa –El niño no quiere meterse a la tina para un baño. Tengo que ayudarlo, ¿Nee?- mientras le bajaba la pieza de lustroso cuero oscuro, acaricié la longitud de sus largas piernas; admirar los fuertes músculos de sus muslos y pantorrillas era suficiente para mojarme y morderme los labios.

Y pensar que sería todo para mí…

-Déjame… no me gusta que me toquen…- arisco como cualquier animal salvaje, retiró el contacto que teníamos, procediendo por sí mismo a continuar la tarea (Aunque yo había hecho suficiente) Pero a pesar de sus rudas palabras, en sus ojos, brillaba una luz ardiente y hambrienta. Está bien, por él, seré paciente.

-Cómo quieras…- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Con movimientos calculados, me deshice de las botas en un par de segundos; la falda le siguió y me esforcé por hacerlo en cámara lenta; el top ni siquiera me costó dejarlo hecho un bulto junto a mi demás ropa en el suelo. Ahora, únicamente con las pantaletas, quise motivarlo un poco -¿Me ayudas?- por unos segundos me miró como si hubiera dicho una incoherencia; sin embargo (Y ya totalmente desnudo), se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a quitármelas con los dientes… muy despacio; usaba la lengua para aumentar la ansiedad que nacía en mí al sentir como mordía accidentalmente mi piel en el proceso. Un poco más de eso y me haría llegar. Sólo su presencia bastaba para desencadenar mis fantasías más sucias e indecentes –Gracias…- dije al hallarme tan desnuda como él. No esperé: me quité la peluca e introduje en la ducha.

En dos minutos, estuvo detrás de mí, imponiéndome los pectorales contra la espalda. Suspiré… mi instinto me empujaba a lanzarme pero mi orgullo me dictaba lo contrario; debía hacerlo caer y humillarse ante mí como buen esclavo.

-Dame mi espacio- reclamé, haciéndome la enojada.

-Este maldito baño es una mierda de cuchitril… no hay para donde hacerse- sutil como una víbora, ese hombre inició una serie de roces contra mi trasero, obligándome a sentir la excitación que comenzaba a cortarle la respiración; el calor de su miembro se colaba entre mis glúteos, hurgando insistente en el orificio que parecía interesarle más. Sin querer, dejé salir un gemido ahogado -¿Uhmm? ¿Qué sucede? Sólo fue un roce… ¿Es suficiente para ti?- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí! ¡Te destruiré! -¿Acaso… eres virgen?- había humor en el tono de su voz.

-Así es… pero sabes… dicen las malas lenguas que las chicas vírgenes son aún más pervertidas que las que no lo son…- sin darle espacio a contestar, salí de la ducha y me dirigí directo a la cama. La humedad me erizaba la piel al contacto con el frío aire, pero ese era el efecto ha alcanzar.

Unos tres minutos después, "Kira san" salió del baño envuelto en un albornoz blanco. Yo le esperaba como Cleopatra, tamborileando los dedos con impaciencia sobe el suave colchón.

Él detuvo la mirada un rato en mi cuerpo pero no me hizo compañía; es más, se dirigió al sillón dispuesto al píe de la cama, tomando asiento solemnemente.

¡Oh!... Así que… ¿Quieres mirar?

-Eres tan aburrido… bueeeeno… ni modo… no tengo otra opción…- repté hasta el borde, haciendo "eses" con mis caderas al bajar y, sin una gota de pudor, abrí las piernas, con el movimiento del aleteo de las mariposas –Una debe rebuscarse para sentirse complacida hoy en día…- él estaba muy impresionado; sin embargo, apoyándose sobre el brazo del mueble, descansó la cabeza en su mano y miró fijamente en mi zona más intima -… A este paso… los hombres serán innecesarios… ¿Nee?- sin dejar de hacerlo mi objetivo visual, comencé a tocarme; muy despacio, comenzando por el cuello, en línea recta y apenas tocando con la punta de los dedos; luego, al llegar a mis pechos, describí círculos alrededor de la base y la aureola: mi respiración cada vez más agitada mientras que el "espectador" parecía comenzar a reaccionar: el sonrojo en las mejillas y las gotitas de sudor que empezaban a perlar su rostro lo delataban.

Como soy muy traviesa, llevé el dedo índice de mi mano derecha a mis labios, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con lujuriosa glotonería; nuevamente, descendí… muy abajo… más abajó… hasta tenerlo envuelto en el incandescente interior de mis entrañas; tan resbalosa que no me costó introducir dos dedos de un solo. Ya antes me había masturbado, pero hacerlo frente a alguien era tan erótico que el placer golpeaba mi entrepierna con la fuerza de un martillo.

Y él me mira… lo sé… comienzo a cerrar los ojos, a punto de explotar; estaba lista pero su mano me detuvo: con un sencillo movimiento se deshizo de su única prenda de vestir y montó sobre mí, apuntando su miembro enrojecido, nervudo y completamente dispuesto contra mí estomago. Estoy muy sorprendida por lo repentino de su acción pero mi felicidad es más fuerte: logré que hiciera lo que quería.

-Estás siendo muy indulgente contigo misma… déjame enseñarte cual es el método correcto…- sin avisar, sus largos dedos índice y anular ocuparon el puesto de los míos con más brillo que antes; el pulgar tenía un ángulo adecuado para acariciar el punto exacto entre mis pliegues que volvió mis endebles suspiros en auténticos gemidos y jadeos descontrolados.

El asesino me mostró una sonrisa despiadada pero jodidamente sexy sin dejar el trabajo de su mano. No paró incluso cuando llegué al orgasmo. Aquello me dejó exhausta y con ganas de más.

Me ganó la primera batalla, pero la guerra seguía y era mi turno para contra atacar.

*************************BJ********************************

Observé el magnífico cuerpo de esta mujer retorcerse y sentí de inmediato la necesidad de cambiar mis dedos por algo más útil. Nunca había deseado tanto compartir el lecho con alguien pero ella era una excepción de las que pocas veces se encuentran en la vida.

Aún no podía creer su capacidad para maniobrar y maquinar un asesinato; sin haberlo hecho antes y sin tiempo para planificar, así de la nada, como si fuera lo más natural… y eso me parece hermoso y sexy. Quizá porque mis sentimientos son muy retorcidos o porque estoy aburrido de las parejas insípidas.

Emoción… creo que todos los humanos andamos en constante búsqueda de esa sensación y está chica me lo ha demostrado sin tapujos.

Supongo que eso me excita.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- preguntó impaciente, esperándome con las piernas bien abiertas. Por lo general, mis victimas y amantes me desean pero fingen vergüenza y actúan como si los forzara. MI chica es todo lo contrario y creo que nadie me ha mirado con tanto impúdico descaro como ella. No pienso decepcionarla –Si no te apresuras, voy a enfriarme- sonreí por el aburrido tono de voz, dispuesto a sacarle jugo a sus cuerdas vocales.

-Ya que lo pides con tanta insistencia…- quería desesperarla un poco, mas en mi actual estado, era como un auto castigo. Sólo dediqué unos segundos de paciencia a colocarme un preservativo (No voy a dejar ninguna evidencia que después pueda incriminarme) y sin darle espacio a decir ni un comentario, la penetré con todas mis fuerzas sacándole un grito ahogado.

Tal vez fui muy agresivo, olvidándome de que trataba con una primeriza y dejándome llevar por la violencia tan arraigada a mi esencia vital; aún así, acarició suavemente mi espalda justo a la altura de las escapulas haciéndome temblar y resoplar.

-Anda… muévete… ¿O piensas quedarte así?- le dediqué una mala mirada, ¿Ni siquiera por las circunstancias pensaba quedarse callada y dejar el tono mandón? No voy a gastar energías discutiendo: si quiero "responder", lo haré con mi cuerpo que a fin de cuentas, resultaría el mejor método para bajarle los humos.

No seré amable contigo…

El movimiento de mis caderas es acelerado y cruel. Mis manos se aferran a las almohadas donde su cabello naranja se desparrama en mechones que cosquillean, suaves como la seda; al acercar mi nariz a la clavícula, el olor de su piel es tentador, invitándome a probar y absorber el sudor salado que mana de su cuello.

Voy a echarle un vistazo para ver la adolorida expresión de su rostro y regodearme de mis violentas embestidas, con la sonrisa de triunfo ya preparada en mis labios pero descubro, asustado, que en ella no hay más que una mueca de placer y las incoherencias que escuchara anteriormente eran sus exigencias por más velocidad y fuerza.

¿¡De que maldito infierno ha salido esta mujer!

Aún incapaz de creerlo, ella aprovecha mi distracción para besarme y enterrar sus manos en mi pelo, apretando. Con ese movimiento sutil, mi cuerpo enteró vibró y gemí… dejé salir un gemido que chocó contra esos labios tersos y rosados, contra esa boca que parecía comerme. Mis manos no hallaron consuelo en la fría tela así que busqué la carne, más cálida y trémula; recorrí esa cintura estrecha y bajé hasta su trasero el cual amasé y presioné contra mí, como buscándome.

Ella también exploraba con el tacto la constitución de mis músculos pero al ser sus brazos más cortos, no alcanzaba a recorrer todo. En cambio, usaba su lengua para hurgar en mi boca y cada vez que daba un beso más profundo, me tomaba por detrás de la cabeza, imposibilitando cualquier intento de escape.

¡Joder! ¡Qué manera de besar! ¿En verdad es virgen?

-Dime… "Kira san"…- murmuró entre gemidos -… ¿Tienes algún nombre o debo gritar "asesino" en su lugar?- reí un poco por la ocurrencia.

-Llámame "B"-

-"B"… Qué poco original…- fastidiado por su arrogancia, empujé profundo y casi oí como los huesos de su cadera tronaron sacando un autentico grito -¡TEN MAS CUIDADO!- gruñó con los dientes apretados -¿¡Quieres partirme en dos!- bueno, eso sería muy interesante de ver.

Rápidamente, su expresión volvió a transformarse en placer y, aunque no fuera más que un alias, oír mi nombre entre palabras de pasión era una música capaz de llevarme a un lugar desconocido y feliz.

Quise reír sarcásticamente, ¿Yo, pensando en felicidad?

Debó estar loco.

Las hormonas me vuelven loco.

Esta mujer me vuelve loco.

Aún así…

-¿Y tú?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada, incapaz de coordinar mi respiración con el movimiento de mis caderas - ¿Cómo… debo llamar a quien… ha compartido tan… libremente su cuerpo conmigo… esta noche?- con los ojos entreabiertos y llorosos me dirigió una mirada febril pero estática. Probablemente no me contestaría. Seguro pensaría que es injusto revelarme su nombre cuando yo mismo no lo he hecho.

-Natsu…- sorprendido, incluso paré, viéndola bien a la cara. El brillo de sus pupilas era tan cautivador. Y esa mirada estaba dirigida sólo a mí. Inexplicablemente, me sentí superior a cualquiera en el mundo.

-Natsu…- murmuré en un susurro, aún sin reanudar -… demasiado lindo para una chica como tú. Apuesto a que tus padres se llevarían un gran susto si supieran lo que su pequeña hace por las noches…- podía imaginar cómo serían los progenitores de semejante depravada: de seguro un par de padres irresponsable que no dedican ni una milésima de tiempo a platicar con su hija, dejándola correr a su antojo por todos lados.

Sí. Ella debía venir de una familia así.

-Es verdad: mis padres seguro morirían de tristeza si me vieran ahora: revolcándome con un hombre desconocido que además, es un asesino al cual ayudé en sus faenas laborales… mamá y papá siempre han visto por mi y aparentamos ser muy unidos…- la indiferencia en su voz me indicó hasta que punto despreciaba a sus familiares. Para ella, no eran más que estorbos. Tragué duro. Tan sociópata… -Así que siéntete libre de marcarme bien… quiero que ellos vean la clase de hija que tienen…-una de sus manos, delicada como terciopelo, masajeó mis labios e, involuntariamente, besé sus dedos y todo aquello que pusiera a mi alcance. Sentí la vena de sus muñecas pulsar contra mi lengua -… Ayúdame a demostrarles que no existo en éste mundo sólo para cumplir sus expectativas… que no soy una máscara viviente. Quiero… hacer algo sólo para mí- su voz, no era la misma de hacía poco, había seriedad y quizá algo de amargura, no sabría decirlo, pero encendió en mí un deseo irrefrenable por darle gusto.

-Bien… no quiero lloriqueos ni reclamos luego- incrédulo de mis acciones, besé la punta de su nariz y propiné un mordico en el tabique, haciéndola reír. Y eso me hizo reír también. Los dos reímos con autentico humor –Aún si lo hicieras… no te pienso hacer caso- compuse la mirada más peligrosa y cerré distancia entre nosotros; la distancia de nuestros labios; de nuestras soledades; de nuestra propia ínfima existencia y decidimos unir nuestros demonios.

No…

Yo decidí romper la barrera y dejarla sentir un poco de mi propio y letal veneno. Un veneno que corre por mis venas y se cuela por los poros y que ella asimila con su tacto y gusto; cada vez que nuestras bocas se tocan, compartimos una necesidad sin nombre ni rostro, pero que está ahí.

-"B"…-

-James… llámame así…- mi verdadero nombre. He confesado mi nombre sin querer y me asombro por el desliz. Natsu dedicó una sonrisa traviesa en mi dirección y sentí como su interior apretó fuerte la erección que yacía acunada entre sus húmedas paredes. Creí que me desmayaría. Todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, era intenso y abrumador.

-James… eres extranjero, ¿Eh? Ya me parecía que eras demasiado alto para ser un japonés…- que me saliera con ese comentario era lo último que yo esperaba. Hizo que me carcajeara sinceramente.

- No voy a decirte quien soy en realidad…-

-Te diré quién eres…- la extrema confianza en sí misma que tenía era más que admirable. ¿Pensaba decirme ELLA quién era yo? –Eres mi terrorífico…- fugaz, dio un beso casto sobre mis labios -… antipático…- luego mordió mi barbilla- … psicópata…- el roce sobre los tirantes tendones en mi cuello llevaron choques eléctricos a mi entrepierna -… y cruel asesino. Eso es lo único que me importa –con un mordisco tenue, marcó la piel de mi clavícula, dejándome un rojizo recuerdo que seguro se volvería morado dentro de unos días.

Incluso sus dientes eran una maravilla. Y aunque sé que su interés en mi es sólo novedad, eso no merma ni un ápice mi lujuria.

Reviviendo el momento, devolví ocupación a mi parte inferior, dejando que mis rodillas buscaran apoyo en el colchón demasiado blando. Aquello me impedía estabilidad para lo que quería hacer. Despacio, separé nuestros cuerpos y un sonido de protesta salió de sus cuerdas bucales.

No gruñas, Natsu. Lo que tengo planeado para ti, sacará peores quejas, te lo aseguro.

Con una seña, le pedí que se pusiera en píe y me siguiera hasta un tocador dispuesto a un lado de la puerta que daba al baño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fastidiada y yo sonreí como el demonio.

-Dame la espalda y abre las piernas…-

-¿Eh?-

-Ponte en cuatro…- y ahora entendió mejor, devolviéndome el gesto con una mueca igual a la mía o quizá más ansiosa –Dime, ¿Seguro eres virgen? No pareces ser una chica muy inocente- como corroborando mis palabras, elevó una pierna sobre la plana superficie de madera, ofreciendo por segunda vez el magnífico espectáculo de su intimidad de un magnifico y brillante color rosáceo que se oscurecía por momentos. Un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta, tan grave como si sufriera y disfrutara al mismo tiempo. Es ahí donde, hasta hace un par de minutos, estuve morando y me parece increíble la capacidad de ese musculo para estirarse y soportar. La idea de saber que fui yo quien irrumpió por primera vez ese dulce paraje, extasiaba mis pensamientos.

A pesar de ello, en el fondo me era difícil creerle falta de experiencia.

-¿Celoso? ¿Qué tiene que ver la virginidad con inocencia? Es verdad que he intentado varias veces acostarme con alguien pero todos los chicos terminaban antes de comenzar. Era frustrante para ser honesta- con un puchero, empujó su labio inferior hacia adelante, resaltándolo –Además, hay incontables fuentes de inspiración en internet y he practicado algunos "movimientos" con una de mis amigas…- dicha confesión me llenó de asombro y las preguntas no dejaban de pulular en mi cabeza.

¿¡Quién es esta chica!

¿Algún súcubo?

-¿Eres bisexual?- sentí cierto bochorno al ser esa la única pregunta que pude formular. ¿A mí que me importa si "juega" con chicas, con hombres, con perros…?

-No me digas que eso hiere tu sensibilidad…-

-Por supuesto que no…- me defendí a tiempo.

-Creo que me gusta todo aquello que me de placer… no importa si es hombre o mujer siempre que satisfaga mi curiosidad y necesidad- la comprendo y a la vez, me siento intimidado por su razonamiento egoísta y desprendido. ¿Será porque me veo a mi mismo en ella? Sin embargo, yo, a diferencia de esta chica, jamás he buscado en otros lo que me hace falta; el placer, la diversión o la felicidad me son insignificantes. Mi única fuente de adrenalina es matar pero no es que obtenga de ello alegría, es sólo una razón para no sentirme que estoy de sobra en el mundo.

Natsu es realmente una existencialista y, sólo por esta noche, quiero contagiarme de su peculiar personalidad.

-Bueno, en ese caso, voy a darte lo que buscas- ella me miró por sobre el hombro y un leve tic sacudió uno de sus dedos aferrados a cada lado del tocador –Te mostraré lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad…- lentamente, me fui acercando a ella paso a paso. Era obvio que mi lentitud la molestaba -… Te prometo que desearás estar con esos chicos que terminan rápido…- no esperé ningún comentario; acerqué mi rostro justo frente a los desatendidos genitales y aspiré el aroma que manaba de ahí. Fue instantáneo; me catapultó a los límites de la cordura. Estaba tan cerca que mi nariz se impregnó de sus fluidos. Con una timidez ajena, saqué la punta de mi lengua y probé, por primera vez, el sabor de una mujer en su estado más febril.

Y no se comparaba con nada que hubiera probado antes.

También me di cuenta que mi querida Natsu es muy sensible cuando se trata de contacto directo. Al estar ensimismado sobre ella, no me percaté de los suaves espasmos ni de los breves gemidos que da cuando se le toca adecuadamente. Ahora lo sé y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo.

Hoy gritarás mi nombre hasta desgarrarte la garganta.

Me aseguraré de ello.

**********************NTS********************************

Dios… si existes… dime… ¿Has puesto en mi camino al diablo en persona?

¿Este hombre es real o un producto del sueño más húmedo que he vivido jamás?

No es posible que exista alguien capaz de volverme un manojo de temblores con el calor de su aliento. Cuando su lengua juega alrededor de mi entrada, dibujando círculos o simplemente subiendo de arriba abajo con largos trazos, creo desfallecer ahí mismo. Los largos dedos pulgares mantienen expuesta mi parte más vulnerable, disponiéndola para su degustación. Me da la impresión que el objetivo es enloquecerme hasta suplicar por más.

El único sostén para mi cuerpo es el espejo del tocador que no ayuda mucho cuando mis caderas comienzan a impacientarse; esas manos grandes dejan su lugar actual y recorren donde les da la gana, amasando mis pechos con impetuosidad; apretando entre sus dedos mis pezones, retorciéndolos, halándolos… ¡Ah!… sí… esté hombre tiene que ser el mismísimo "Emperador de la Noche".

El contacto de sus labios en mis muslos dejó solitaria la húmeda cavidad que ansiaba volver a recibirlo y lo manifestaba con más sinceridad que cualquier otra parte.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ya no sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Extrañada, giré un poco la cabeza sólo para encontrarlo mirándome fijamente, sonriendo como el desgraciado que era. Quise gritarle que dejará de hacer el tonto y actuara como debía pero no pude cumplir. Él rozó su erección contra mí, dejándose cubrir por el líquido que resbala desde adentro; cada vez que se movía, tocaba el conjunto de nervios entre mis piernas, enviando descargas eléctricas que resultaban en espasmos placenteros. Poco a poco, y casi como por accidente, dejaba entrar la punta y luego salía.

¡Qué fastidio!

¡Hazlo de una jodida vez!

¡Deja de torturarme y mételo ya, por un demonio!

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó con esa voz que sería capaz de derretir un glaciar. Pregunta tonta, James. En este momento, no hay nada que quiera más que sentirte cerca de mí.

-¿No?- siguió empujando y harta de sus juegos, clavé mi fría mirada (O por lo menos creí que así lo era) en sus ojos grises.

-Me aburro… creo que voy a dormir un rato mientras decides si… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Sádico bastardo!- y más insultos salían de mis labios. No es para menos: volvió a penetrarme con ese movimiento de empalador; sorpresivo y profundo. No sólo eso, inmediatamente, embistió una y otra vez. Aunque las primeras veces fue lento, hasta considerado, no pasó mucho para que aumentara la velocidad, quitándome el aire y la capacidad de protestar.

El tocador no dejaba de crujir bajo nuestro peso, como sacudido por un terremoto catastrófico.

Sentía el calor agolparse en mi cara por el esfuerzo de soportar aquel ajetreo y el delicioso dolor en mi maltrecho canal vaginal. No… estoy exagerando… ¿Cómo algo doloroso puede enloquecerme de éxtasis?

Pero… mi asesino… mi amante salvaje, ¿Quieres que me desmaye entre tus brazos? La forma en la que tomas mi cuerpo es justo el método que la naturaleza manda a todas las creaturas hacerlo. Primitivo y sin complejos.

Desapareces en mi interior sujetando mi cintura; tus labios tocan la piel de mi espalda y nuca para luego dirigirse a mi oído y susurrar las obscenidades más indecentes creadas por la humanidad.

-Natsu… eres tan hermosa…- ya lo sé...-…tu cuerpo está ardiendo… y estás totalmente mojada… ¿Tanto te gusta estar a mi merced? – oír sus jadeos y la pesada respiración contra mi oído me sacaba suspiros -… ¿Oyes eso?...- claro que sí; era el húmedo sonido del encuentro entre su sexo y el mío pero que lo preguntara con cinismo, me hizo sentir apenada… de alguna manera -…Dios… me vuelve loco… Ah… si pudieras verlo … puedo asegurar, perderías el control… igual que yo…- una de sus manos dejó mis caderas y sujeto mi pierna izquierda, la que descansaba sobre el mueble, elevándola casi horizontalmente mientras la sujetaba por debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Eh?…- algo en mi interior me dijo que aquello no me convenía y sin embargo, nada podía hacerse; por detrás, él tenía mayor dominio -¡Ah! ¡Dios!...- si creí que antes había llegado profundo, no conocía lo que era capaz de hacer esté hombre. La brusquedad de sus estocadas me hacía gemir y jadear; aullar como un animal y gritar su nombre entre blasfemias. Era como si el útero fuera a estallarme en cualquier momento.

Mis manos se transformaron en puños mientras agachaba la cabeza, tratando de acallar mi voz. Desesperada por ocultar mi penoso estado, me atreví únicamente a levantar la vista lo suficiente para ver mi imagen en el espejo manchado por el vapor que producían nuestros alientos y calor corporal: me vi a mi misma invadida por un crónico sonrojo, igual que él; mis pechos se mecían de adelante hacia atrás al mismo ritmo que imponía mi amante.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que vi.

Yo en mi estado más limpio y sin artificios; sin ropa ni maquillaje, sin mi mascara de chica perfecta. Éramos sólo "Natsu" y un asesino, presos de nuestros sentimientos más crudos.

Y me gusta.

Me gusta sentirme así.

¿Por qué debo silenciar lo que siento?, ¿Quién me prohíbe disfrutar las atenciones de MI hombre?

Recompuesta del breve estado de estúpida timidez, erguí mi espalda hasta donde mis brazos me permitieran y le pedí a James, no, demandé mis derechos.

-Bésame… jodido engendro del infierno…- creí que se enfadaría pero sonrió, agachándose un poco hasta estar a mi altura.

-Tienes… boca de mafioso… ¿Sabías?...- no, y no me importa mi vulgar vocabulario. Sólo quiero que hagas lo que te ordeno y me entregues lo que exijo. Sí… bésame así… sin usar los labios, sólo nuestras lenguas chocando y enredándose erráticamente.

Adoro tu boca obscena y manos impías; como anuncias que estas cerca de correrte y la forma que das justo en el blanco, demostrándome que el "Punto G" no es una leyenda urbana. Líquido viscoso se escurre entre mis muslos hasta los suyos y me embarga la sensación de picazón característica del orgasmo.

De pronto, su mano deja el apoyo del tocador y baja sólo para masturbarme, como si necesitara estimulación extra.

Gimo y me retuerzo; mis gritos aumentando en escalas, culminando con cierto matiz agónico, ahora entiendo porque le dicen "Pequeña muerte". Abrí más las piernas, por lo menos la que estaba aún libre, derritiéndome y convulsionando; la vista cegada por un velo de lágrimas.

Segundos después, él me siguió. Lo oí rugir; sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo asfixiante mientras besaba tras mi oreja, bajaba por mi cuello hasta el hombro, donde incluso mordió un poco, igual que un pellizco; quizá fue menos ruidoso que yo pero sus demostraciones físicas eran más extremas.

¿Ves? Perdiste la compostura e indiferencia.

Por el espejo, vi tu rostro y creo que es lo más sexy que hay en el mundo: bañado en sudor, con mechones de cabello negro pegados a tus sienes y mejillas; sonrojado y agitado. Eres una delicia y un magnifico espécimen para admirar y sentir. Por ello, lamentó cuando languideces y sales de mí con un quejido y el vacío que dejas provoca un escalofrío en mi espina. Las piernas no me responden de inmediato, así que espero un poco. Tengo ganas de acostarme y dormir. Era como llevar pesas en el hombro.

Jamás me he sentido tan cansada.

-Natsu…- su llamado me espabila y veo una mano extendida, lista para guiarme. La tomo y me lleva hasta la cama, caigo sobre el mullido colchón; él encima mío. Nos besamos lentamente, con pereza. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y lo último que vi fue su rostro, una sonrisa adornando sus facciones rígidas pero recientemente conmovidas por el sexo.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- alcancé a murmurar antes de quedarme dormida.

************************BJ***********************

Desperté con el ruido de los primeros coches a tempranas horas de la madrugada.

¿Qué eran, las tres; las cuatro?

Estiré mis músculos, negándome a abrir los ojos del todo, cubierto por las sábanas. Estiré un brazo, buscando a mi amante pero sólo encontré sábanas.

¿Qué demonios…?

Ya bien despierto, mis ojos tardaron un poco en reconocer el lugar y cuando pude ver bien, me descubrí solo.

¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Yo! ¿¡Despertar ASI! ¡Pero si soy quien siempre deja a la gente a su suerte!

No… probablemente esté en el baño…

Pero al revisar el cubículo, tampoco la encontré. Sólo vestigios de haber utilizado la ducha, lo cual me alteró sin preceptos.

¿¡Cómo no pude escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo! ¿¡Desde cuándo mi sueño es tan pesado!

¡Bajé la guardia!

Como vendaval, salí del baño y me dirigí a buscar mis cosas. ¿Y si su plan era engañarme para robarme algo? Conté y revisé mis documentos y todo estaba en orden. Sólo me faltaba algo…

-Mi bufanda…-.

CONT.

N/A: HALLO! Neee! Tanto tiempo de no vernos! Mucho, diría yo *Carraspeando la garganta* Como ya es costumbre sólo puedo iniciar disculpándome y esta vez, con una magistral DOGEZA marca "jumbo"…-.-… bueno, esta sí que me fue mal… durante estos meses he pasado por un extraño estado que realmente sacó lo peor de mí. Pero ahora, he vuelto, recargada y con ganas de escribir mucho.

Espero que les guste este capi..:XD! El siguiente es el último y como dije antes, es un agradecimiento por haber llegado a los "100 rw" en "Trabajos Forzados". Me siento muy feliz! 100! *Actualmente 107, lo que es todavía mejor! XD!* Bien, bien… siento muuuuucho tardarme tanto para agradecer pero ustedes saben que siempre soy agradecida (Aunque no lo crean! Oo!)

Quiero agradecer a las personas que recientemente me han agregado a sus favoritos y me han incluido en sus alertas, ¡Domo arigato! *Reverencia* XD! Espero que sea la primera y última vez que me aletargo hasta este punto…TT!...

Anuncio: sig. Semana: fin de esta historia y actualización de "TF" (Por fin!...XD)

Como siempre, agradezco su apoyo y que lean mis historias; también cuando dejan sus comentarios; y sobre todo, por su INFINITA paciencia. .:XD! Más que nada! Jejejej! Ue ue… esto no volverá a pasar! Lo prometo..X3!

Etto… gomen si Natsu quedó muy cruel pero, aceptémoslo, ella es esa clase de chica..:XD! Y B.J tampoco se queda atrás….TT! La razón por la que puse "James" como su nombre es… bueno… porque ahí tiene una "J" y parecía oportuno…XD!...

Hasta la próxima.


	2. La última víctima

Cáp. 2: "La última Victima".

_I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you_

"_#1 Crush" by Garbage_

Entré a la escuela esa mañana sonriendo y experimentando un estado de euforia sin precedentes. Estoy fresca como una rosa pese a cierta molestia al caminar.

Ese idiota. ¿No podría haberme tratado mejor?

¡Bah! No es para tanto… valió la pena. Además, tengo un recuerdo suyo que aun huele a él. Me hace recordar la noche pasada, lastimosamente, nunca volveré a verlo.

-¡Natsu!-, Kaori corre hacía mí desde la entrada, saludándome con una mueca pretenciosa -¿A qué no sabes lo que está pasando en la oficina del director?- la emoción en sus pupilas prometía diversión brutal para mi entretenimiento.

-Sorpréndeme…- fuimos a dejar mis cosas al casillero y, bueno, no era difícil ignorar la escena: todos los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo estaban pendientes de los gritos que salían del aula que resguardaba al mediocre que teníamos por director. Por fin, una airosa mujer casi botó la puerta al salir y dirigió una última mirada a las personas que permanecían dentro.

-¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡No eres más mi hija!- inmediatamente, Akemi salió tras su madre, bañada en lagrimas.

¡Oh! Mi jugarreta ya dio resultados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te juro que fue a la fuerza! ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó!- era inútil, la señora había salido del edificio dejando una estela de murmullos. No hubo chico o chica que no dirigiera una vista despectiva en dirección a la desesperada víctima. Akemi se dejó caer al suelo dramáticamente. Creí que se suicidaría.

Reí interiormente y me dirigí hacía ella; la tomé por los hombros y fingí la mejor cara de consternación solidaria.

-Matsumoto san. ¿Qué pasó?- ¡Pero qué hipócrita soy!

-¡Oh, es terrible! ¡Me han difamado por internet con unas fotos!- rompió a llorar entre mis brazos mientras la consolaba. Kaori usaba su mano para disimular la risa con un gesto que para cualquiera se interpretaría como preocupación; aunque sólo lo hacía por mi actitud: de todo el grupo, ni ella ni Tsugumi sabían que fui yo quien tomó esas fotos… sólo Yumika. –Además, me han estado interrogando porque en esa misma fiesta, mataron a un muchacho. ¡Pero, yo no sé nada! La policía vendrá a hacer indagaciones en la escuela-. Disimulé y mantuve mi papel hasta calmarla.

Estoy en un grave lio.

…

Este día no concebí la calma ni un segundo; cada ruido me exaltaba, creyendo ver entrar por la puerta del salón de clases a los policías listos para llevarme a la cárcel, humillándome frente a todos y revelando mi retorcida personalidad al mundo.

No podía permitirlo.

Debía hacer algo, pero ¿Qué? Cualquier experto detective informático encontraría la fuente de las fotografías… no sé como son esas cosas pero lo he visto por televisión. Esto es un caso grave y no dudaran en usar todas sus artimañas para encontrar al culpable.

No es que yo haya violado a esa tonta, pero fui testigo y no hice nada… esas fotos, son evidencia. ¿Y quién las tomó? Obviamente debía ser alguien en la fiesta y, aunque ninguno de los pobres diablos me recuerda en ella, no puedo confiarme.

Además estaba BJ… ¿Y si lograban dar con él? Mi juguete no puede ir a la silla eléctrica. Necesito tranquilizarme. Creo que hoy caminaré a casa, así podré despejar la mente y buscar una salida.

Tantos problemas por ser una idiota. Si James lo supiera… no acabaría de burlarse.

Cuando pasaba por un callejón solitario, una mano salió y tapó mi boca fuertemente. Planeaba morderlo pero aquel sabía lo que hacía pues no pude hacer nada. Sin dificultad, me cargó en sus brazos y me introdujo en el interior de un viejo auto polarizado, lanzándome sin precauciones en el asiento trasero y colocándome una venda en los ojos.

¿Quién diablos era?, ¿Qué haría conmigo?

-Hola de nuevo, Natsu…- esa voz…

¡B!

**************************BJ****************************

No me costó encontrarla. En dos horas, tenía toda su hoja de vida en mis manos: la dirección de su escuela, casa y hasta donde laboraban sus padres. Quién diría que una chica tan normal pudiera estar tan podrida por dentro.

Quise darle un pequeño susto al verla caminar por las calles. Una mujer así no debería aventurarse a pasear sola, no después de haberme abandonado en el hotel. Era una venganza; aunque, verla atada, con los ojos vendados y la corta falda escolar recogida sobre sus muslos, hizo que me relamiera los labios.

Viajo lejos, hasta llegar a un bosque o por lo menos un predio tupido de vegetación y apago el motor. Paso al asiento trasero y retiro el velo que me impide ver los iracundos ojos de mi "camarada".

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacer tanto teatro para traerme hasta aquí?- reclamó, auténticamente cabreada –Es una lástima que te tomaras tantas molestias pero hoy no estoy de humor- arqueé una ceja, sorprendido por su falta de interés. ¿Tan rápido pasé a la historia? No. Más que desinterés, diría que está ocultándome algo.

¿Cuál es tu secreto? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¿Y se puede saber el porqué de tu neurosis? Quien sabe… tal vez yo tenga la solución a tu problema- en realidad, mi plan para esa tarde era torturarla un poco y luego matarla pero, ¿Cuál es la prisa? Vi como su expresión cambió completamente, como quien ha sido descubierto con las manos en la masa. Estaba hablando en el aire. ¿Podría ser está chica tan inocente como para caer en mi juego de palabras?

No. Imposible.

-Claro… tú debes saber… te mueves en ese medio- oh… bueno, quizá si lo sea. Durante diez minutos me relató su encrucijada y no supe si reírme o abofetearla por un descuido de principiante. Dime, ¿Eres capaz de planear un asesinato y actuar tan madura pero cometiendo errores que por lógica se evitan? Suspiré exasperado. Para algunas cosas, eres maquiavélica… pero para otras…

-Así que… ¿Cuál es tu recomendación?- me dedicó una mirada de cachorro. Era como si platicáramos sobre de Física Nuclear y yo, como maestro, ayudaría a mi alumna a resolver un ejercicio matemático complicado.

¡Maldición! De alguna manera, me parece adorable.

Respiré hondo, cerrando los ojos, pensativo. No era algo para quebrarse la cabeza; si usaba mis contactos, la sacaría de apuros. Torcí los labios en una mueca. Por supuesto, no lo haría gratis.

-Si el problema es el teléfono, hay que deshacerse de él, ¿No?-, ella me miró y entendí que le parecía una idiotez. –Puede que esté a nombre de tu padre o tu madre pero eso, tratándolo con la gente adecuada, no es inconveniente-. Vi cierto alivio en su rostro y supe que la tenía en mis manos. –Y como sabes, eso cuesta dinero- decepcionada, murmuró algo que sonó a "No tengo mucha plata". Ya lo sé… pero no es eso lo que busco –Puedo "prestarte" pero tú… tienes que darme un… "abono"- Natsu sabía a qué me refería; me miró asombrada y posiblemente, creyéndome un cretino. Favores por sexo… he caído bajo.

-Está bien-. La liberé de las ataduras, y le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza, donde la necesitaba, –Saliendo de la nada con una respuesta para todo… eres como el héroe de un manga-. Sus manos pequeñas y suaves acariciaron mi torso, por sobre la tela de mi camisa y bajaron hasta mi cinturón que desabrochó maestralmente –Mi "príncipe azul"-. Bufé ante el apelativo por lo cursi pero el tono lleno de lujuria le daba ironía a la comparación, al igual que sus acciones: hincada en el suelo del auto, separó mis rodillas para darse espacio y estar más cómoda.

Tú eres lo más lejano que he conocido al estereotipo de "damisela en peligro", Nat-chan.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás por el sorpresivo mordisco en mi entrepierna: Natsu pellizcaba con los dientes la línea del cierre de mis pantalones, subiendo y bajando muy despacio, aumentando el volumen del bulto palpitante apresado y deseoso de ser liberado.

-¿Todos los hombres son tan fáciles de estimular? ¿O eres una excepción?-; odio sus retos y altanería. Maldita mocosa, voy a cerrarte la boca.

-Si te molesta…- de un empujón, la quite de en medio –Mejor espero a que trabajes y pagues en efectivo…- .

-No…- su respuesta me desconcertó pues no tenía emoción alguna en el rostro -… Quédate quieto…- ¿Pensaba tratarme como a un perro? ¿¡A "B.J"! ¿¡A mí! ¡Atrevida! ¿¡Crees que voy a obedecerte! -… Se un buen chico…- mi orgullo masculino patalea por demostrar supremacía pero otra parte de mí, hace caso de sus órdenes. Quiero negarme, pero de mi boca no sale nada. Esta mujer me incomoda un poco; lo fácil que es para ella dominarme con una palabra y todo, por obtener la recompensa de su boca. Con manos seguras, se deshace de las barreras de ropa, dejándome expuesto, expectante y hambriento –Ayer no pude verlo bien… es bastante impresionante tu… "instrumento"-. Parecía fascinada con la visión de mi sexo frente a frente; como una niña que descubre un objeto fuera de lo común, lo toma entre sus manos, acariciándolo y casi me quedo sin aire. Esa morbosa combinación de infantil ingenuidad y seducción saca a flote mi "lolicom" interior. Por eso, verla partir sus labios en dos, dando cabida a la húmeda punta del glande con tanta timidez no hace más que darme ganas de empujar dentro y ahogarla con él.

–Si empujas… te mato…-, solté una risilla burlona.

-Entonces deja de jugar…- comenzó como un reclamo, pero terminé usando un tono casi suplicante. Sólo una noche… sólo pasé una noche con Natsu y mi cuerpo ha dejado de pertenecerme.

Pero…

¿Cómo puedo negarme? ¿Cómo decir "no" cuando en realidad quiero gritar "sí"?

Mis manos sujetan el respaldo del asiento, apretando con fuerza en reflejo por sus directas administraciones: puedo sentir el calor de su boca envolverme totalmente; húmeda y abrasante, de textura aterciopelada que me trae recuerdos agradables; sacándome de quicio con esa dolorosa paciencia, baja y sube, succionando torpemente. Pienso que es intencional porque, al fijar mis ojos en los suyos, veo diversión a costa de mi sufrimiento.

¡Mierda! ¡Es suficiente!

Sin delicadeza, tiró de su antebrazo hasta tenerla sobre mi regazo, frotando el producto de sus crueles atenciones contra la parte que se encargaría de pagar por ello. Con una voz que desconozco de mi, susurró en su oído porque sé que le gusta y la enciende al límite.

-Móntame…- exijo, pero Natsu tiene otros planes.

-No estoy suficientemente lubricada…- con mi mano derecha, constato la mentira pues apenas he rozado las yemas de los dedos y ya están llenos de fluidos que resuman de sus pantaletas , restregando entre mis dedos anular, índice y pulgar la evidencia.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es esto?- llevo mi mano ante sus ojos dorados que destellan como luces de bengala.

No me había fijado en lo bonitos que son.

-No sé… ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- ansioso, desgarro la ropa interior y desabotono con fiereza la chaqueta de su uniforme, siguiéndole la camisa blanca que me devela un sostén color negro de encaje. Admiro embelesado unos segundos pero necesito con urgencia que mi boca se deleite con el sabor de su piel.

Con voracidad, tomó sus labios, queriendo arrancarlos de su boca; ahogo su garganta con mi lengua, mis manos aprietan sus jóvenes pechos. Toda ella responde a mi pasión irrefrenable, ofreciéndome su cuerpo con toda libertad, y compruebo, nuevamente, cuanto me desea al acariciar mi pene con su impaciente entrada.

Igual que nuestra primera vez, no la penetro de inmediato: espero a que me mire con molestia por la intromisión fugaz en su húmeda cavidad. Pero incluso yo llegó a un momento en que "tirar y aflojar" me frustra. De la bolsa de mi chaqueta, sacó un condón; con los dientes, rasgué el paquete y con las prisas de un adolescente calenturiento, lo puse en su lugar.

-Quiero hacerlo sin esa cosa…-, exigió ella con un puchero. ¡Mierda! ¡Qué expresión tan jodidamente sexy! Sería capaz de decirle que si a todo lo que me pida. Mi pequeña serpiente manipuladora.

-No es posible y lo sabes…-, no esperaré a que me contestes: cerraré tus quejas y callaré mis dudas tapando mis oídos con tus gemidos; el grito de sorpresa cuando obligo a tus caderas a bajar y empalarse, llevó una corriente de electricidad desde mi entrepierna hasta la punta de los pies. Creo que dejé salir un rugido de satisfacción. Estar dentro de ti es lo mejor del mundo. –Vamos… cabalga…-, ordené con una sonrisa. No me gusta estar abajo, pero con ella, esta posición, es el doble de estimulante. E igual que una amazona, poderosa e intrépida, monta sobre mis muslos, y puedo sentir el olor fuerte de nuestros sexos unidos; mi auto está impregnado del aroma y reproduce el eco del escándalo que hacemos. Natsu delira con energía, sin preocuparse si la escuchan o si tal acción demostraba que hasta las más déspotas no pueden resistirse al éxtasis.

Oh… está apretándome sin piedad… está cerca… ¡Dioses! ¡Qué expresión más obscena! Vamos… dámelo, Natsu: enséñame esa cara que no pude ver la noche pasada, quiero ver cuando te sacude el orgasmo y jadeas sin pudor, como un animal… porque yo me siento igual. No controlo mi cuerpo ni mi mente; mi instinto me guía y él me dice que debo empujar con más brío; que debo sujetarte y no dejarte ir hasta que hayamos culminado y… ¡Ah!... ya no sé que más… sólo hay luces de colores frente a mis ojos y una sacudida violenta en mis entrañas.

-Definitivamente quiero hacerlo sin condón la próxima vez-, me permití reír flojamente por el cansancio. A ésta mujer le gusta mandar demasiado.

-Eres muy joven para coger sin protección: crece un poco y desarrolla ese desabrido cuerpo que tienes y tal vez decida complacerte-. Ella me mira con ganas de matarme y entiendo la razón; cierto que su cuerpo aún carece de madurez, pero mentiría a mí mismo si digo que eso no me excita como perro.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, tiempo que dedico a mirar al techo y acariciar las curvas que descansan sobre mí. Es la primera vez desde que llegué a Japón que he sentido ganas de divagar en la nada.

-James… ¿Puedo vivir contigo?-. Solté una carcajada sarcástica: ¡Natsu y sus bromas de secundaria! No tengo ganas de discutir así que voy a seguirle el juego.

-Desde luego: cuando logres matar con tu propia mano a alguien que ha cometido traición contra ti, entonces podrás vivir conmigo-, le dedico una mirada de superioridad sabiendo que, aunque ella fuera buena como la mente maestra detrás del arma, se requería otro tipo de capacidad para apretar el gatillo. Nunca será capaz de hacerlo, por eso puedo estar confiado. –Y te prometo que ese día, olvidaré mi regla dorada-.

-¿Promesa de asesino?-.

-Promesa de asesino serial profesional-.

¡Cómo si tal cosa fuera a pasar!

************************NTS******************************

Hace dos semanas, James me dejó cerca de mi casa después de que le pidiera "salvación". Por un instante me sentí como una tonta, lloriqueando como una niña traviesa, pero tuvo su lado positivo: el "pago sexual" fue magistral.

-"Maldito idiota…"-, recuerdo la condición que me impusiera BJ para poder vivir con él y quise patearle los huevos ahí mismo: ¿¡Traición! ¿¡Y quién haría tal cosa! ¡Nadie me traicionaría! ¡Mi banda me respeta demasiado, jamás irían contra mía!

-Natsu…-, Kaori viene hacía mí, sonriendo como condenada y sé la razón: perdí la apuesta. Bien, sólo yo sé que soy la ganadora pero… no quiero compartir a mi asesino con nadie: él es mío.

-Estoy lista…- y, sin sentirme cohibida ni avergonzada, me puse el disfraz de pollo que sería el pago por mi gran boca pretenciosa. Kaori se partía de risa mientras caminaba a mi lado pero, a pesar de ello, me evitó muchos apuros manteniendo en secreto mi identidad; mis demás compañeros pensaban que era un empleado contratado para el entretenimiento del festival. Sólo mi amiga disfrutaba de la humillación.

"-Esta apuesta fue entre tú y yo. Por lo tanto, nadie más tiene derecho a regodearse de ello-." Fueron las palabras de Kaori y sentí por ella, algo parecido al cariño… si es que tal cosa existe.

¿Cómo podría pensar en matarla?

…

Durante la tarde que duró el festival, fui de un lado a otro, regalando globos y dulces a todos y haciendo estupideces como un payaso. Bueno, por lo menos ya había terminado.

Suspiré aliviada dentro del traje pero cuando disponía deshacerme de él, observe una sombra al fondo del pasillo. En realidad eran tres y dos de ellas, las conocía bien.

Con el sigilo que B habría utilizado, y gracias a los afelpados pies del disfraz, ningún ruido alertó a quienes querían encubrirse en la oscuridad de la sala de química.

Dentro, oí las voces de Yumika, Tsugumi y Akemi.

-¿Estás segura de que Natsu no vino a la escuela?-, preguntó nerviosa, Tsugumi. Perra cobarde, siempre odié su falta de agallas. La acepté en el grupo únicamente porque Kaori la conocía y recomendó su habilidad para bravuconear.

-Kaori me aseguró que ella está enferma-. Respondió Yumika, tranquilizando a las otras. -Discutamos el plan. Natsu confía más en mí que en Kaori, así que cuando le pida que me muestre su móvil para chequear las fotos, no voy a devolverlo: lo llevaré a la policía-. Akemi emitió un chillido de angustia al que Yumika sonrió benevolente y compadecida.-De esa manera, acabaremos de una vez por todas con el reinado de terror de esa psicópata-. La que consideraba como una verdadera camarada, animó la decisión con un abrazo de grupo.-Juntas lo conseguiremos… será un éxito-.

Quise lanzar una carcajada, pero me contuve pues debía planear mi siguiente estrategia con cuidado y astucia.

¡Oh! Pero antes… una visita a la clínica de planificación familiar más cercana…

*************************ooooo***************************

Hace 3 meses que un trío de chicas planificó un golpe contra la más cruel tirana de instituto. Y por fin, una de ellas consiguió el móvil que daría a las autoridades la evidencia necesaria para amonestar al monstruo disfrazado de humano. Ese era el concepto que las tres chicas manejaban acerca de Natsu y Kaori, que era su lugarteniente.

Yumika y Tsugumi recibieron por la tarde un mensaje de Akemi, pidiéndoles que llegaran a un lugar privado para reunirse y luego dirigirse a la comisaría. Las dos amigas no cabían de emoción pues, la razón de la tardanza de Akemi para no dar parte a la policía y poner demanda era el temor y la vergüenza, pero por fin, la chica decidió ser valiente y afrontar la situación.

Ya en el lugar de encuentro y con el móvil infernal a buen recaudo en la bolsa de mano de Tsugumi, esperaron por Akemi quien, tímida y nerviosa, se acercó a ellas corriendo por la acera, cubierta con un gorro de lana y una bufanda; su rostro apenas era visible pero sabían que era ella. La joven les hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarles que la siguieran, cosa que hicieron sin emitir protestas… hasta que llegaron al callejón oscuro lleno de bodegas.

**********************BJ********************

Desde que era niño, nunca creí en Dios.

¿Era ese ser el que permitía que mi padre me golpeara hasta el cansancio cuando se emborrachaba?

¿Acaso Dios consideraba un plan divino el que mi madre abortara de formas peligrosas los hijos indeseables?

¿Sería yo algún mensajero celestial cuando descuarticé a mi primer victima?

No… Dios no existe en mi mundo… Dios dejó de ser parte en mis oraciones cuando supe la verdad: que ni mis padres ni el mundo ni las deidades deseaban que existiera. Así de simple era mi realidad y por unos años, me conmocionó hasta el punto en que quise morir y darle gusto a la humanidad.

Y entonces, perdí mi inocencia cuando halé el gatillo, volándole los sesos a mi padre que planeaba delatarme a la policía por crímenes que cometía en su nombre. Con trece años y tener que mantener un padre borracho no era sencillo (Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años, sucumbiendo ante uno de sus abortos auto infligidos) y, mientras robaba una tienda, por fuerza, maté al vendedor. A mi padre no le importó pero, al descubrir que mi cabeza tenía precio, quiso venderme.

La traición se paga con la sangre y la de él no se quedó atrás.

La sensación de plenitud que experimenté… era desconocida para mí. Supe entonces que el mundo podía irse a la mierda: viviría; sería fuerte y tenaz como una bacteria, infectaría la sociedad como un virus y le haría saber a todos de lo que era capaz, de mi gran poder y habilidad. Y así fue como entrené duro: me enlisté en la "Marina" y aprendí de ellos; viaje por el mundo en todo tipo de guerras y desarrollé un metódico sadismo sin remordimientos. Usé a esos individuos como rameras de una noche y me quedé con lo mejor de todo: el conocimiento del grotesco acto de la muerte.

Y lo disfruto, ¡Oh, vaya que sí lo hago! Tomar mi revolver es la gloria; disparar, el paraíso y la muerte, el nirvana. Sólo eso llena todos los aspectos de mi existencia. Creí que mi vida era perfecta… hasta que la conocí…

Ahora recuerdo porque tengo ésta empalagosa retroalimentación de mi pasado: Natsu me pidió que llegara a una bodega a las afueras de una zona industrial (Le di mi número de "negocios", para concretar fechas de "pago" por impedir su humillación pública). Dijo que tenía preparado un espectáculo impresionante.

Muero de curiosidad.

Inquieto, esperé en el lugar señalado hasta que ruidos se escucharon desde la puerta.

-¡Akemi! ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡Deja de empujarnos! Éste lugar es horrible…-, se quejó una chica de largo cabello castaño y ondulado. Parecía muy asustada. Su compañera, una chica de pelo negro y hasta el hombro con dos coletas, miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados, sabiéndose encerrada en un lugar tan poco confiable.

-Akemi dijo lo mismo…-, reconocí la voz de Natsu bajo el disfraz y su tono de voz, hizo que tragara duro y los vellos de mi nuca se pusieran en punta. Allí iba a correr la sangre…

-¿¡Qué demonios…!-, alcanzó a decir la de coletas antes de dejar escapar un grito de horror al ver como el disfraz caía y revelaba la verdadera identidad. Natsu sonreía como el mal personificado. De un bote cercano, con un gesto de asco, sacó un bulto y tiró a los pies de las otras una cabeza cercenada desparejamente con un cuchillo aserrado.

Debió ser una muerte brutal…

-¿¡Qué hiciste!-, preguntó horrorizada la chica de cabello largo y ondulado. Una poza de su propia orina le cubría los pies mientras temblaba.

-Brutas como ustedes no deberían pensar en planes de traición. Pero no importa porque aquí, es donde quedarán descansando para siempre-, con la gracia de una ojousama, sacó de entre sus ropas, un revolver "Rhino"; un arma de origen italiano, modelo reciente. ¿De dónde sacó semejante belleza? Con ella, atinó un disparo certero entre ceja y ceja de la chica de cabello largo. El cuerpo sin vida cayó y el eco reverberó entre las cuatro paredes metálicas de aquel enorme edificio.

-¡Tsugumi!-, gritó la sobreviviente. Pareció darse cuenta que lamentarse por su amiga no tenía sentido y decidió pegar carrera hacía la puerta, despavorida. -¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!-, era inútil: Natsu disparó a la pantorrilla derecha y aquella pegó de bruces contra el suelo polvoriento. -¡No…! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-.

Natsu caminaba cual gato sobre su presa: sin prisas y relajada. Cuando alcanzó el cuerpo imposibilitado, se agachó sobre él para darle la vuelta. A ese punto, la chica parecía débil por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡Ah, mi querida Yumika!-, suspiró la psicópata con falso pesar, -Y pensar que habrías podido convertirte en mi amante… nos divertimos mucho durante estas últimas semanas, ¿Nee?-. Maldita mujer depravada…, -Hubieras tenido un lugar más privilegiado que Kaori; te consideraba mi igual…-. Natsu tomó la cabeza de "Yumika" y la acarició despectivamente. –Pero maquinaste mi caída, ibas a entregarme a la policía y todo por Akemi. Porque ella te gustaba, ¿Verdad?-, con la maestría de un experto torturador militar, la chica de cabello corto usaba los sentimientos de la otra para enloquecerla. De pronto, la voz de Natsu dejó la candidez actuada y se volvió sombría. –Pero ella nunca correspondería tus deseos, iba a utilizarte justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo: incitándome a molestar a Chiotose por tus celos absurdos. Eres una zorra, amiga mía, pero jamás vas a superarme. Akemi únicamente quería limpiar su nombre… eso fue lo que dijo antes de morir, desde luego. ¡Qué lástima por ti, Yumi chan! -, una fuerte carcajada hizo tronar el techo.

Esa mujer estaba loca de atar… y era sexy mirarla perder la cordura.

-¡MIENTES!-, exclamó sufrida, la víctima.

-Ella nunca iba a aceptarte. ¿Realmente creíste en su palabra? ¿Qué una vez me entregaran, sería tu pareja?: ibas a delatarme por una fantasía estúpida y ahora, pagarás, Yumika. Te haré desear no haber nacido- y, con una mirada severa, Natsu dio inicio con una larga sesión de dolor y gritos. No hubo misericordia y para cuando terminó con ella, Yumika tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías; carecía de lengua y sangraba a chorros. Estaba prácticamente medio muerta, balbuceando sonidos que obviamente eran suplicas por el tiro de gracia. -¡Ah, no! ¿Piensas que voy a dispararte igual que a Tsugumi? No, no. Mereces sufrir más y por ello…-, alejándose del amasijo de carne y sangre, Natsu hurgó por ahí y tomó un bidón de gasolina. –Quiero ver que "ardas"…-.

Con ello comenzaron más lamentos y alaridos desgarradores.

Mientras veía como el cuerpo se retorcía, entre el resplandor de las llamas, admiré la oscura maravilla de la expresión jubilosa de mi amante. Había una extraña similitud entre los dos y supe que no podría matarla. Ella volvía la demencia y la barbarie en un arte conmovedor y sublime. ¿Cómo podría privar al mundo de una artista talentosa?

De pronto, todas mis creencias se esfumaron… Sí, no creo en Dios y como no creo en él, tampoco creo en el Infierno. Pero justo en este momento, estoy viendo un demonio parado justo frente a mis ojos. Y quiero que sea sólo para mí… nadie más debe presenciar tal esplendida creatura.

-Vámonos…-. Salí de entre las sombras, como un espectro.

Voy a llevármela…

*************************NTS*******************

Internet es una maravilla, ¿Sabían?

Desde la "RED", puedes encontrar las cosas más extraordinarias: fue ahí donde, por medio de una tienda virtual, adquirí el revólver, usando la tarjeta de crédito de mi madre.

Eliminar a Akemi no costó nada y sólo la torturé para comprobar mis suposiciones sobre Yumika. ¡Estúpida! Si te hubieras conformado con ser mi mascota, habría sido diferente.

Oh, en fin… ambas, Yumika y Akemi, junto a Tsugumi, quedarían hechas cenizas en la bodega, junto a un poco de mi ADN. Así, fingiríamos un homicidio en masa. Lo planifiqué durante semanas: me aseguré de que Akemi actuara como una demente violenta, acercándome a ella y susurrando lo caliente que se veía siendo violada por un corro de imbéciles. Era suficiente para catapultar gritos de histeria y evocar el perfil de un enfermo paranoico.

Con Yumika, llevé a otro nivel mis juegos y la hice creer que no dudaba de ella, insinuándome sexualmente sin decoro alguno. Le di mi móvil diciéndole que estaba arruinado y, ya que ella tenía un primo que arregla trastos tecnológicos, le pedí de favor que lo llevara al taller. La verdad es que no era el mismo móvil: compré otro igual y puse montones de codificaciones en los archivos para que les fuera imposible abrirlo (¡Otro truco que aprendí en la RED!). Supuse que esas inútiles preferirían ir a la policía y que ellos hicieran el trabajo.

Matar es fácil… y divertido. Ahora entiendo porque a BJ le gusta tanto hacerlo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-. Pregunto con anhelo. Él sabe que debe cumplir su promesa y planeo hostigarlo hasta que lo haga.

-A mi "guarida"-, respondió el asesino extranjero y mi vientre vibró de emoción.

…

James no es lo que una esperaría de un amante, por lo menos no para una chica de mi edad: si no me equivoco, es como veinte años mayor; no es amable, es un misántropo y es duro en la cama.

Pero, ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo me gusta todo eso de él!

Especialmente hoy, cuando todo mi cuerpo tiene el olor de la sangre impregnado, BJ se volvió loco sobre mí: nada más entrar en su "cueva" (Es un sótano refundido en un barrio de lo más bajo), sus manos avaras estrujaron mis partes más blandas y me despojaron de la ropa; sentí su nariz meterse en mi cabello y bajar por mi cuello, sus labios trazando un camino de chupones y saliva caliente que cuando se enfriaba, creaba cosquilleos en la punta de mis pezones.

Todo lo que éste hombre hace, me moja…

Ésta vez, no hay preámbulos ni muchas caricias: de un empujón me bota en la cama (O más bien un "catre" que truena como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento) y nuestro acto inicia con fuerza. Sudamos… gemimos, nos pusimos húmedos; nuestros besos eran cortos y fugases, desesperados. De pronto, él se convirtió en una bestia y la velocidad con que dirigía sus caderas me cortaba el aliento; grité de placer cuando tocó un punto sensible y abrí más las piernas, suplicando mudamente por más.

Maldito hombre… mira en que me has convertido…

James empujó mis piernas hasta que las rodillas rozaron el colchón, estocándome nuevamente. Mi voz se quebró… ¡Qué profundo! Es como si quisiera enterrarse en mi estomago. La presión que ejerce en mi interior es abrumadora pero, condenadamente exquisita. Y sus ojos, ¡Cómo adoro sus ojos! Me miran con determinación y ese destello en el iris que aclara aún más el gris, indicador de que está próximo a descargar…

-¿Sabes … lo que significa?-, murmuró con la voz rasposa y forzada, clavándome sus orbes malignas en la cara, sonriendo predador.-Ya no podrás dejarme… eres mía, Natsu… ¿Entiendes? No… vas… a … dejarme… nunca…-. Con cada palabra, embiste con furia y posesividad.

Oh, tonto… ¿No te has dado cuenta que no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo? Desde que te vi, sólo tuve ojos para ti. ¿Cómo podría dejarte ahora que te tengo? No… tú eres mío, B. Juro que si alguien más te toca como yo lo hago, acabaré con esa inmundicia sin dudar y contigo, por traicionarme. Porque lo sabes, ¿Nee? Sería capaz de matar por ti; masacraría al mundo entero por ti. Quiero ser como tú: enséñame el camino de lo abyecto y nauseabundo; quiero conocerme a mi misma en medio de un baño de sangre y tortura.

Quiero estar contigo…

Con esos pensamientos, llego a la cúspide, sin dejar de llamar tu nombre pero no me permites exprimirte: sales y vuelves a hundirte una y otra vez, y yo no puedo hacer nada más que gimotear y retorcerme. Qué cruel, asaltarme cuando estoy hipersensible.

…Ah… ¡Kami! Estás tan pegado a mí que puedo sentir el riguroso latigazo de tus testículos.

¡Dioses!

¡Ah!

-Buena chica… es hora… de tu recompensa… tómala…-, El viejo camastro se queja, ruidoso, por la brutalidad de éste hombre; su traqueteo constante hace competencia con nuestros resoplidos y quejidos. Entonces, me preparo… y jadeo complacida al sentir como la cálida esperma me llena; me fundo por dentro y, cuando él sale, el líquido cae sobre mis muslos y desliza entre mis glúteos. –Recuerda… ya no puedes alejarte de mí…-. Luego me besas y nada más interesa.

Lo último que vi antes de desplomarme de cansancio fue la titilante luz del encendedor y el aroma de tu cigarro quemándose.

***************************BJ***********************

-¿Para cuándo es el trabajo, "Kuro"?-.

-Ya te lo dije, "Ikke": Pasado mañana. Han pagado la mitad por adelantado y es una cantidad grande. Claro, es un personaje importante-, respondo despreocupado. Es un "encargo" fácil y lo mejor: ganancias exorbitantes. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-¡Excelente! Con ese dinero, podremos irnos de vacaciones…-, Shiori, otra de mis cómplices, no disimula su entusiasmo con la idea. No puedo culparla: a mí también me apetece tomarme un descanso, más aún, con el buen aliciente que me mira fijamente a mi derecha.

-¿Qué te parece, "Setsu"? ¿Te apetece una visita a Europa?-, esperaba que se mostrara tan animosa como Shiori, ya que son las únicas chicas del grupo pero Natsu, simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar.

-Es una trampa…-, soltó de pronto. Un nudo me apretó el esófago. ¿Una trampa? ¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

-Vaya… miren: La novata se cree más perspicaz que nosotros-, hubo una carcajada general. Mi primera reacción fue la de golpearlos por burlarse pero otra parte de mi (La dignidad como jefe, seguro) me dictó que defender a mi amante no era sensato. –Oye, linda, déjanos a nosotros la seguridad. Creo que nuestra experiencia de años nos respalda-. Éste sentimiento… es extraño; el deseo de volarle los sesos a mis propios camaradas por ofender a Natsu me desconcierta. Me siento… como un inútil y no me gusta, –El que seas la "chica" del jefe no significa que tengas derecho a dar tu opinión-. Natsu sonrió fríamente, y esa era mala señal. Tomado por sorpresa por la velocidad con que esa chica es capaz de manejar un revolver, vi como el alto hombre moreno caía al suelo, mientras se tomaba la pierna. -¡MALDITA PERRA! ¿¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!-.

-Sí, lo estoy-, contestó aquella sin disimular lo mucho que le gustaba ver a otro ser humano sufrir.

-¿¡Qué carajos te pasa, Setsu!-, salió Shiori, defendiendo a su novio adolorido.

-Ajústale la cadena a tu perro. La próxima vez, no dudaré en volarle el escaso cerebro que tiene.-. Tuve que luchar contra la sonrisa que prometía adornar mis labios. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, esa mujer era genial y, la agresiva y peligrosa expresión de su rostro, me hace desear domarla.

-Kuro…-, Ikke llama mi atención. El reproche en la firme expresión de su rostro era muestra de lo poco que toleraba la situación. –Me siento intranquilo con las palabras de Setsu… ¿Crees que sea en verdad una trampa?-.

No pude responderle… me siento igual que él.

….

-No vuelvas hacer algo tan irracional…-. Eran las tres de la mañana y ambos, Natsu y yo no podíamos dormir. Oh, decepción, ni siquiera era una desvelada ardiente; estamos fríos y, aunque descansemos bajo las mismas sábanas, la distancia que nos separa es abismal. Y todo fue porque la amonesté frente a mis compañeros. –Si no quieres ser humillada, no reacciones con lo primero que te venga a la mente-. Odio esto: el silencio pesado… no tolero ser ignorado… -¡Joder! ¡Deja de comportarte como una princesa mimada y responde!-.

-No confías en mí-. Soltó de pronto y mi mente quedó en blanco por un segundo. ¿No confiar en ella? ¿No confiar en ella cuando la he dejado estar presente en todas las reuniones de mis colaboradores? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Natsu? –No confías en mi juicio. Así que, no tiene sentido que conteste tus preguntas-. Sin más, tomó una almohada y salió de mi habitación.

Desde ese día… no volví a verla.

….

Todos estamos reunidos en el lugar donde llevaríamos a cabo el asesinato. Pero sólo estamos Ikke y yo. Esto me preocupa pues Max y Shiori tiene la obligación de iniciar la "Operación". Comienzo a zapatear, enervado y con ganas de golpear a alguien. Por lo general, todo se hace como yo digo. No tolero la incompetencia. Pero, mi ira viene desde hace cinco días, cuando Natsu me dejó. La busqué en todas partes y no encontré ni rastro. Mi banda, al enterarse, acordaron que era lo mejor y que no merecía estar conmigo. Entonces recordaba sus palabras "No confías en mi juicio" y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí una punzada de culpa.

Estoy encabronado conmigo mismo por permitir que ella se fuera… y por ser un imbécil incrédulo: una docena de hombres nos rodean, cargados de fusiles y un helicóptero nos ilumina desde arriba, apuntándonos con una ametralladora.

Reí sarcástico… ¿De verdad voy a terminar así?

-James Black, estás bajo arresto por asesinato en 103 países. Se acabo la partida, "Black Jack" a la situación, no dejé de preguntarme por qué sólo mencionaban mi nombre… ¡Ah! Así que fue planeado por todos… Merezco el premio al pendejo del año…

Mientras visualizo mi final (¿Inyección letal o silla eléctrica?), la imagen de Natsu llena mis pensamientos y memoro los momentos que pasamos juntos. Me adiestré en muchas artes bélicas pero nunca supe cómo tratar a una mujer, por lo menos que no fuera mi víctima. Pienso que fui muy rudo con ella; nuestra enorme diferencia de edades influyó en que la tratara con cierta inferioridad. Ahora veo que no fui justo y con resignación, veo la ironía: yo, quien tenía por objeto acabar con Natsu, seré muerto cuando más deseo vivir para estar con ella.

Definitivamente, los dioses no quieres que sea feliz.

Un disparo suena en el aire, espero el impacto que no viene y observo como uno de los policías cae al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza.

Un tiro perfecto, ¿Desde dónde?

Luego cayó Ikke, y siguen cayendo más y más, hasta que, exasperado y quizá aterrado por la acertada puntería, alguien grita en medio de aquellos edificios del viejo hospital abandonado:

-¡FRANCOTIRADOR! ¡HAY UN FRANCOTIRADOR EN LOS EDIFICIOS!-, fueron sus últimas palabras.

El helicóptero desvió su reflector hacía las ventanas oscuras, buscando al culpable. Fue mi oportunidad: corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas hacía donde deduje, estaba mi "salvador". El corazón me golpeaba. No supe cuantos pisos recorrí pero por fin, frente a una ventana medio quebrada, estaba ella…

-Quiero decir "Te lo dije" pero, te ves tan patético que tendré algo de piedad…-, la sonrisa que me regala es altanera pero, el alivio de verla ahí, justo en ese lugar… ayudándome… no puedo defenderme. No sé qué decir… -Haz lo que quieras, idiota… pero deja esa cara de asombro…-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-, sólo puedo expresarme con esas interrogantes.

-Me fui porque necesitaba prepararme para éste momento: sabía que ellos iban a traicionarte así que debía planificar mi estrategia. Esto responde tu segunda pregunta. Podemos seguir contándonos nuestros asuntos pero no tenemos mucho tiempo-, escuchó pero sin oír de verdad; sin embargo, dejó que tome mi mano y me guíe por caminos que desconozco. –Puse una bomba en el sótano (Donde está el gas)-, le dedique una mirada inquisidora. –Tome una de las que tenías escondida en el agujero bajo el piso de la cocina. No me mires como si fuera una ladrona. Dame los sermones que quieras cuando salgamos de aquí…-, sonreí y apreté con fuerza su mano pequeña cubierta de un guante negro de cuero.

-No: cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a meterte en mi cama hasta que no puedas ponerte en píe-, y juro por mi reputación de asesino que cumpliré esta "amenaza" a toda costa.

-Eso me gusta más que los sermones-; quise besarla, mas el traqueteo de una metralleta hizo volar los pocos cristales. Por instinto, tiré a Natsu hacía abajo, siguiéndole al segundo hasta que la ráfaga se detuvo. Astillas y pedazos de concreto estaban regados por el suelo… sangre… había sangre… pero no es mía…

-No…-.

-Es una lástima: en serio quería estar contigo… supongo que dejaste de ser un juguete sin que me diera cuenta. Como odio eso de ti-, veo dos heridas en el vientre de Natsu y sangran copiosamente. No… no ahora… no cuando comenzaba a tener esperanza… No pienso dejar que pase. No permitiré que la vida me siga tratando como a una mierda.

-Levántate, Natsu, saldremos juntos de ésta y entonces… nos iremos de este país. ¿Qué crees? ¿Nos irá mejor en Rusia? ¿Quizá Alemania?-, de un jalón, la cargo pero no sé a dónde íbamos para empezar.

-Tras el edificio… debemos bajar aunque sea al tercer piso…-, ¡Maldición! ¡Estamos en el séptimo! Además, creo oír un pelotón afuera que comienza a invadir el hospital.

En un santiamén, estoy nuevamente rodeado de enemigos. A lo lejos, una explosión hace eco en mis oídos.

-¡Suelta a la chica, B.J!-.

-Jamás…-, aferro a Natsu contra mi pecho y ella susurra algo que no alcanzo a entender.

Y, de la nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

Morir junto a alguien, es reconfortante.

*****************ooooooooooooooooo*******************

Sicilia, Italia. Una ciudad tan bella y famosa, tanto por sus cosas buenas, como por sus oscuros secretos. Cuando avistas los antiguos edificios de colores desde el mar y el ajetreo del puerto, no puedes evitar sentirte en casa.

El mercado es otra maravilla: lo olores se mezclan; la albahaca sazona los guisos y el orégano perfuma el aire. Los vendedores sonríen e intercambian mercancías en medio de gritos animados. La vida inunda Sicilia. Pero, al adentrarte un poco más en sus calles, ahí donde la luz apenas pega en las calles empedradas, encuentras unas cuantas personas que se dedican a otros negocios menos turísticos.

Hace cinco años que una peculiar pareja llegó a la vieja Sicilia y desde ese fatídico momento, uno a uno, fueron sucumbiendo las respetables "familias". "La Cosa Nostra" fue acaparada por "éste" hombre con "aquella" mujer en cuestión de dos años. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta su origen, pero no hay persona en Sicilia que no les conozca y tema pues son célebres sus hazañas.

Él, responde al nombre de Ares Nero: alto, rubio y de ojos castaños, sólo verlo provoca terror y al tratarse de armas, nadie era más rápido… tal vez sólo ella; delgada; de cabello liso y negro, largo hasta la espalda, con unos enormes ojos dorados; una belleza, sin duda, pero fatal. La gente le decía "Belladonna" y hace honor al apodo. Formalmente, era conocida como Eloisa Nero. Ambos hermanos, aunque, tenían un secreto que nadie se atrevía a criticar. Él único que lo hizo, amaneció al siguiente día en una esquina… bueno, una parte de él por lo menos.

Cierto hombre se dirigía para hablar con los "jefes" ya que tenían unos negocios que discutir. En la puerta, dos fuertes guardaespaldas aguardaban impasibles.

-Vengo a ver al "fratello" Ares y a "sorella" Eloisa-, anunció respetuoso.

-Están ocupados-. Y era la única respuesta que necesitaba: sí así era, vendría más tarde, o hablaría con el secretario para concertar otra cita. Nadie debía interrumpir a "los hermanos" cuando estaban ocupados.

Y tras la puertas…

-Creo que Enzo acaba de irse. Creí que te interesaba hablar con él…-.

-Puede esperar. Ahora, Eloisa es quien importa…-.

-Cuando estamos a solas puedes llamarme "Natsu", ¿Sabes?-.

-No tienes derecho a regañarme: de pronto gritas "James", "Ares" o "BJ". ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo?-, con pasión, James levantó las caderas de la mujer que descansaba sobre la enorme mesa de cedro. El cabello negro se desparramaba por todas partes y para el asesino, no había imagen más sexy que esa; pero, era aún más sexy verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo y oírla instigarlo por más. –Dímelo, Natsu… dime otra vez aquello que no pude oír cuando escapamos de la explosión… quiero oírlo-.

Natsu entreabrió los ojos y sostuvo la fiera mirada de su amante sin ceder. Esas palabras fueron lo más vergonzoso de su vida y no pensaba repetirlas.

-No voy a decirle "eso" a mi hermano… ¿Por qué tenemos que ser hermanos?-, había reproche en su voz. B.J suspiró por no obtener lo que quería. Llevaba cinco años suplicando/exigiendo lo mismo, con los mismos resultados.

¡Bah, da igual! El día era largo y él tenía mucho vigor.

-Porque, deseaba que nos vieran como unos bizarros incestuosos-. Adoraba esa imagen impura y prohibida; su mente depravada no tenía límites y gozaba con las miradas escandalizadas. Estaba seguro de que, aunque Natsu fuera en realidad su hermana, no le importaría un comino. –La idea de tirarme a mi hermana es morbosa en exceso… lo aprendí en Japón-.

-Eres un enfermo-, James tomó sus labios con la fuerza de una ventosa. Estaba a un paso de perder el control. Le gustaba tanto oír la voz de ese hombre decir obscenidades y, como él dijera, hacer de "parientes" era morboso y emocionante.

Y la emoción, es lo único que vale, ¿Verdad?

ENDE.

N/A: Niaaa! Hace un año que comencé y hasta ahora he terminado..XD… lamento tardarme tanto pero ya saben, mi única esperanza aes apelar a su paciencia digna de ser canonizada. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado…XD… y gracias, muchas gracias por seguir "Mi Victima, eres tú".

Ahora, A contestar los Rw!

YUME: ajjaja! Es imposible no pensar en ésta pareja. Cuando los ves en el manga, son tan similares que nos puedes dejar de creer "Son el uno para el otro". En realidad, lo que me inspiró es una imagen que vi de Natsu sentada sobre Ren… pensé, ¿Y si es Natsu y B.J?..:XD ¡La pareja oscura perfecta!

BLOKI: Me alegro que te gustara mi representación de Natsu. Aunque creo que me quedo como una ninfómana… gomen… XD… perdóname Nat chan…-.-

NOIRE: como digo, BJ y Natsu son los personajes que harían temblar el mundo… ¡JAJAJAJ! ¡"Que la noche tiemble"!...XD me gusta esa frase. Oh, bueno, si quizá él me quedó menos "asesinezco" pero bien, hasta la piedra más dura puede ablandarse XD . Lamento tardarme demasiado -.-… ese es mi defecto más grande y.. jejej… me alegro de satisfacer a tu ecchi interior…*7* jojojo! Gracias por animarte a dejarme un rw y espero seguirte viendo por aquí. =3

ANIA BETA: me siento satisfecha que pienses que retraté adecuadamente los jóvenes japoneses: para mí, ellos son una cultura totalmente diferente pero creo que hay conductas que se repiten en cada continente y sociedad. También creo que Natsu es más "la mente maestra" que un "arma" pero pienso que alguien tan orgullosa como ella, no permitiría que BJ la opaque. Además, como dices, la emoción es lo único que mueve a Natsu.

Jjajajaaj! "Amante de su trabajo"…eso se oye como Ren…XD pero si, BJ también "ama" su trabajo…

Seee soy una niña muy sucia….*sonidos de látigos y rugidos de tigres al fondo* pero no puedo evitarlo: cuando pienso en Nat y B, a mi mente sólo llegan cosas ero! Quizá porque soy una ecchie incurable…TT

Jajjaj! Como siempre, gracias por seguirme leyendo…

Otra cosa, he visto los video que han hecho y… oh! Sorpresa!.. jajaj! Todas me citan por lo mismo: "me tardo en actualizar". Le digo a Lizz: "Nee, ¡Soy famosa por no actualizar!"…XD Cuando lo vi en el video de Lizz y Annie, me quedé: "! Oh, vaya!" pero cuando lo vi en el de Adashi… ¡me partí de la risa! XD! Lizz es testiga (bueno… visual por lo menos).

Uhmmm.. bueno, eso me da buen material para hacer el mío… jejjeje *risa macabra*.. ju jum…. Oh, veo el brillante futuro frente a mis ojos…

¡Nos veremos en "Trabajos Forzados"!

Matta ne!

F: Anika Marie

PD: adoro esa canción de Garbage …=3


End file.
